Chang-ED of Events chapter 1
by Random Author of 98
Summary: After the incident of the Big Picture Show, things have have almost gotten better, due to some old habits not staying long deep underground. So when the Eds discovered a secret which they should have never found, things that are a bit out of their league will come to bite them in the back. (Contains swears and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy.)**

 **This was my first attempt at writing a fanfiction during 2016, back when our internet connection broke down and i had to fight back boredom.**

 **So i write some stories on my Microsoft Word, and it worked since i have been having these strange ideas inside my head.**

 **You can go ahead and read for yourself, give it a review, and please remember that this is my FIRST ATTEMPT at writing an Ed Edd and Eddy story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The changing (prologue)

* * *

It was a peaceful dawn of the morning in the small town of Peach Creek, birds migrating and relaxing in their nature based nests while they wait for their hatchlings to hatch, winds blowing through the quiet atmosphere of the kids homes, and who would forget the inhabitants of Peach Creek, who are right going through their daily routines outside their house yard and the dead-end street.

Kevin was adjusting his black and grey motorcycle in his house garage, whom he replaced his signature bike after it finally broke down ever since the eddy's brother incident, he forever treasure his childhood bike somewhere in his house though, Kevin himself change after 8 years of your typical high-school jock stereotype, his current clothing compose of black tank top, silver hoodie with pockets, beige camo shorts, black sneakers, while his orange hair has been buzz cut under his brand red cap.

 **KEVIN** : "There we are all fine and smooth as ever." _**(Looks himself through the shining surface of his cycle)**_ "Man, never gets old, now where did I put that wrench?" _**(Starting look to around the garage while scattering different tools to the floor)**_

 **NAZZ:** _ **(Walking past Kevin's garage and waves)**_ "Hey, Kevin, looking for something?" _**(Walks inside the garage)**_ "If you do, can I help you out?"

Nazz has grown into a fine German-American teenager after 8 years of certain puberty growth; she has been idolized at PEACH CREEK HS as no.1 girl and a reliable cheerleading captain who won 3 All-state cheerleading tournament awards, but up until now she is still your typical friendly and caring blonde, her usual attire is a violet long sleeve shirt, pink watch on her right hand, 2 bracelets on her left hand, white jogging pants with pockets, blue and white running shoes, while her elbow-length yellow hair is tied into a ponytail, _**(I wonder who her lover boy**_ _ **(or girl)**_ _ **is right now?)**_

 **KEVIN:** "Oh, umm, hey Nazz, glad you drop by." _**(Turned around only to slip on a scrap pipe, landing on his face first)**_ "I'm alright, I'm alright, sorry you to see that, Nazz!"

 **NAZZ:** _**(Hands covering her mouth while running towards Kevin)**_ "Oh my god! You got me worried there, dude." _**(Kneeling over Kevin to help him get up)**_

 **KEVIN:** "Thanks, Nazz." _**(Looks down on the floor)**_ "Oh, there's the wrench I'm looking for." _**(Picks up a grey medium-sized wrench)**_ "Sorry, I got what I'm looking for, but I will give you a shout if I need some help, okay."

 **NAZZ: "** Okay, Kevin." _**(walking out of the garage door)**_ "You could just give me call you know." _ **(Started to jog away from the garage door)**_

 **KEVIN:** _**'**_ _ **I can't believe she is still a bombshell after those years**_.' _**(Continues to adjust his motorcycle)**_

Even though after the eddy's brother incident, some things change and some things refused to change, let's say for example the infamous triple-eds are right now having a major meeting behind eddy's home backyard, where it has a white table with various drinks and it has it's own red roof and 3 comfy plastic chairs and the only person who is available in one of the chairs is none other than Eddy r. McGee.

* * *

 **(PART 1)**

* * *

Eddy R. McGee, the leader and mastermind of the triple-eds, famous for his ( _sometimes_ ) working scams for the past 8 years which all end up being failures ( _except one_ ), all for the sake of cash in his pockets just to buy 3 or 1 jawbreakers, before he was a greedy little bastard and cares for no one except himself and his two close friends since babyhood to childhood, and bit of a hot-headed person, now today he is still a cunning mastermind and he is starting to forget his mistakes in his past while showing some positive attitudes towards everyone ( _almost everyone_ ), he is now wearing a dark green t-shirt, grey unbuttoned vest, bright blue baggy jeans, red and white sneakers, wearing a gold necklace with a dollar symbol, slick black hair while his signature three string hairs are in front, while at the same time he is playing a recent popular game on his X-phone 5.

 **EDDY:** "Stupid military destroying my shields that easily, I really should have bought more power-ups, but noooooooo, they are way too expensive then the weapons." _**(Got a game over screen on his X-phone and putting it back into his jeans pockets)**_ "WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG!?"

 **EDD:** _ **(walks through the corner of eddy's house while carrying some rolled papers and 2 briefcases) "**_ Eddy please calm down, you said we meet you here at exactly at 12, and besides I hope that this scam of yours will sure likely succeed this year." _**'**_ _ **unlike 6 years ago, oh dear me.' (Sits on one of the chairs)**_

Edward S. Darwin, the brains and builder of the group, or known for his nickname edd or double-d to some of colleagues and friends, currently the _(almost)_ smartest kid in peach creek and being the weakest puncher due to him being against violence, despite his weak physical form, his brains makes the most of him in school, while having a slight grudge towards eddy's scams and ed's stupidity, he still loves his two close friends despite their flaws, his attire is a white buttoned up shirt, black and white stripe tie, black pants with a silver belt, black polished shoes, black and gold watch on his right hand, up until now he is still wearing his signature black beanie hat while it shows shoulder length black hair on the back.

 **EDDY:** "12! I said 10 not 12!" _**(Breaths in and out slowly)**_ "But yes, 100% guaranteed that this new scam of ours will work and it involves somewhere new, and where the heck is lumphead, he is supposedly to be here right ab-"

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

 **ED:** _**(Crashed into eddy's fence and sliding on his face and stops besides eddy's table, while carrying a huge gray sack behind him)**_ "Hahahaha, knock knock." _**(Stood up and shake himself like a wet dog)**_

Ed K. Harrison, the brawn and the heavy lifter of the group, he is described as lumpy, due to the fact that he is a complete gentle idiotic giant, but that was 9 years ago, for he is a little bit smarter and little bit ripped than Kevin and Rolf, also famous for having abnormal super strength, he is eddy and edd's loyal friend and will do anything for his friends and his sister, now wearing a black t-shirt, his signature green jacket, dark blue pants with silver knee padding, black and red running shoes, fully grown ginger hair and still has his monobrow.

 **EDDY:** "ED, YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO GO AROUND MY HOUSE, NOT THROUGH MY FENCE! Great just great, my dad will kill me if he finds out on of our fences has a huge gap!" _**(looks at the huge grey sack that Ed was pulling earlier)**_ "But more importantly did you get what I told you to bring?"

 **ED:** _ **(looks into the sack)**_ "Yeppity yep, loud and precise." _**(Sits on one of the chairs)**_

 **EDDY:** "Okay then, now that the 3 of us is here, let's get down to business at once and feel free to ask some minor questions, but no questions that I can't really explain-"

Before eddy could finish his sentence, Edd raised his hands while placing the rolled papers and the first briefcase on the table whiles the other on the ground.

 **EDDY:** "Yes, sock head?"

 **EDD:** "Eddy, why we are we in your backyard when you said this is a top priority meeting, when we could you know...inside your house."

 **EDDY: _'_** _ **well, nice decision you jackass.'**_ "Ok fine, we will move the meeting to my brother's room and Ed please be careful when pull that big sack of yours, and I am bringing this box of soda pops."

 **ED:** "Okay dopey, yes sire." _**(Starts to pull his huge gray sack)**_

 **EDD:** "Um, eddy; please hold my other case for a while."

 **EDDY:** "Fine by me." _ **(Now carrying the other briefcase in his left hand and the box of soda on his right hand)**_ "But you still owe me a favor you know."

As they went into eddy's house and into eddy's brother's bedroom, which it has some major changes since the incident, the window is still a brick wall and the floor vent is still also bricked up, the stuffed camel has been given to another buyer and the mini beach sand is still there, the newest thing about the room is eddy's bed finally inside and his other belongings, oh and his brother's fridge is now his property also.

Ed is the first one to get in without breaking anything with his huge sack, then edd puts his papers and his briefcase down on the floor, and then eddy came in and drop the briefcase on the floor really hard but not his box of sodas.

 **EDD:** "EDDY, PLEASE BE CAREFUL WITH THAT CASE! Since that has all of the class-A tools in it." _**(Walks over to the dropped second briefcase and picks it up)**_ "Now that we are in a secure environment." _**(Sits on the floor crossed-legged)**_ "What's your plan this time, Eddy?"

 **ED:** _ **(sits on the floor normally)**_ "Yeah, what's the scam this time, boss?"

 **EDDY:** "Now that you said it, boys." _**(Sits on the edge of his rounded bed)**_ "Did you heard about the new club opening right here at peach creek?"

 **EDD:** "Why yes, the grand opening of the ' _ **FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH**_ ' exclusively for 18 and above, isn't?"

 **ED:** "Do their drinks make you young forever and ever?" _**(Grabs a lemon-flavored soda from the box of sodas and proceeds to drink)**_

 **EDD:** "No Ed, it's just the name of the entire club so no, it doesn't give you immortality." _**(Grabs a cherry soda and proceeds to drink)**_

 **EDDY:** "That's right, now here's my step by step part of the plan that won't fail this time." _**(Smiles deviously)**_

 **EDDY:** _**(snaps his finger and points at Ed)**_ "Ed, show me the goods, for it is the most important part of this scam."

Ed then opens his huge grey sack and dumps all of its contents on eddy's bedroom floor, the contents consist of 3 colorful ballroom masks, 25 bottles of food coloring, 2 big packs of sugar, 8 bottles with unknown liquid inside, on rare occasions some silver brass knuckles, 5 cans of strawberry, and a dozen lemons.

 **EDDY:** _ **(Gets off the bed and went over to Ed to high-five)**_ "Ed, I forgive you for destroying our house fence for I am greatly happy right now!" _**(Rubs both hands together and giggles happily)**_

 **EDD:** _ **(Looks at the pair of silver brass knuckles and picks it up)**_ "Eddy, why do you need these?" _**(Looks at the other contents and back at eddy)**_ "I get the others but these brass knuckles?"

 **EDDY:** _**(walks over to Edd and took away the brass knuckles)**_ "Oh this two bad boys, this are my anti-troublemaker _**'**_ _ **like Kevin'**_ emergency only silencers, just in case of some people that are ready to ruin our scam of the month."

 **EDD:** _ **(Crossed both arms and looks at eddy seriously)**_ "You mean like Kevin, Johnny 2x4, _**'**_ _ **if his somewhere around here'**_ Rolf, and of course the Kanker sisters."

 **EDDY: _'W_** _ **ell that was quick to notice soon'**_ "Well of course it's for them, those 6 people are our most wanted after 6 years, it's about time I show some balls and courage to stand up against them, sockhead."

 **EDD:** _ **(thinks about what eddy said)**_ "...You know I am against reckless violence, but for you eddy." _**(Spreads his arms like he is about to give a hug)**_ "I respect your sense of courage, but let just all hope that you don't go over the limit with those silver knuckles, and it's about time that we are ready for Kevin and his peach creek football teammates."

 **ED:** "I'm glad you didn't add Sarah in your list eddy, even though she still hates us since you broke jimmy's teeth 7 years ago."

 **EDDY:** _ **(starting to punch through the air with his silver brass knuckles)**_ "I don't mind Sarah that much, the main problem is that stupid ass shovel-chin Kevin and his douchebags bros, which we have to watch out for, especially the Kanker sisters and pray for Jesus that we won't bump into them accidentally." _**(Stops punching and walks over to the contents on the floor)**_

 **EDD:** "So anyway..." _**(picks up an unknown bottle of liquid and a blue food coloring)**_ "What about the contents that you told Ed to bring over?"

 **EDDY:** "Believe it or not, we are going to make our home-made el-hombre mystery drinks." _**(Picks up a can of strawberry)**_ "But this time we will succeed and not get caught red-handed by the club's guards and a chance that I can give Kevin his very own scar for life 'mark'."

 **EDD:** "Eddy, your scams is slowly getting more risky and dangerous." _**(inhales and exhales once)**_ "So where do we start, boss?"

 **ED:** "Mystery drinks, awesome! It's like the first part of the **Adventures of CAPTAIN BOMBER** , where he gain his power by drinking a red atomic soda made out of a dying red sun, giving him the abilities to go supernova!"

Eddy and Edd just stare at Ed's nerdiness while double-d set himself up a mini laboratory on the right side of eddy's room; his rolled paper are actually diagrams of periodical table and inside his 2 briefcases are appliances and instruments you normally see inside a science laboratory and somehow it fits one white lab coat only for Edd.

 **EDDY:** "Ed, that is just a movie inside your otaku bedroom, and my el-hombre drinks are not made out of a red sun, do you get it?" _**(Only to receive a blank stare from Ed)**_ "You know what, forget it!"

 **EDD:** "Gentlemen, please be quiet." _**(holding a flask with a green colored liquid with sugar and shaking gently)**_ "I am trying to create some home-made beverages that you ordered Ed to bring over, so please that I am trying to come up with some perfected mixed drinks and need some severe concentration."

 **ED:** "So Eddy, what am I going to do at the club?" _**(Holds a red fox-themed mask)**_

 **EDDY:** _**(puts his arm around Ed's shoulders)**_ "Well, your job is actually simple since you got the muscles, at first you help out with carrying the drinks to the club and then you act as our trusty bodyguard for the rest of the party until we sell all of our drinks."

 **EDD:** _ **(puts down the flask on the desk and grabs a mask mixed of blue & white)**_ "Eddy, just what are these masks for anyway?"

 **EDDY:** _ **(grabs a American-themed mask)**_ "Tonight's party, everyone is going to wear their own mask like it's early new years eve, so I told ed to get 3 different masks and hopefully nobody will recognize any of us."

 **EDD:** _ **(walks back to his mini laboratory and turned around to face eddy)**_ "So what are these drinks for anyway and is it even allowed inside the club, Eddy?"

 **EDDY:** "Well, it happened last week before the club's grand opening, I met the bartender of the place and he and I had made a deal, the deal was if I could make some non-alcoholic town made drinks in secret and be sold profitable then I said if "me and my members" could have the V.I.P section all night after we silently sell all of our mystery drinks then he said _"Yes you can, free of charge, but on one condition, if the club owner found me and you and your friends selling these drinks illegally , then he is going the pop a bottle up in all of our sorry asses painfully."_ , and then here we are."

 **EDD:** _ **(suddenly felt anxious and worried)**_ EDDY! THIS SCAM IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION, HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED YOUR LESSON 6 YEARS AGO AND YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WILL NEVER DO A SCAM THAT IS WAY OUT OF OUR LEAGUE! _**(Walks over to eddy's bed and sits on the edge while put his face in his gloved hands)**_ "Oh the consequences ahead of us if this all fails..."

 **EDDY:** _ **(walks over to Edd)**_ "Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell about the details of this plan but I can't help but endure the risks of our every scam, but I'll promise this time that in case it went wrong, I will get us out of the mess and besides, this time we have a back-up plan this year."

 **ED:** _ **(wipes his forehead and does a "whew" sound)**_ "Gosh eddy, I thought double-d is going to the dark side again like last time."

 **EDDY:** Look sockhead, you are the smartest friend in our group and you always sometimes have a back-up plan in some killer situations, do you still remember when some lemon brook jerks decided to visit our school and they got us surrounded with no Lumphead in sight and what did you do, you created your own smoke bomb under your hat and threw it against the group and we got out scratch-and-bruises free.

 **EDD:** _ **(sighs and stands up to look at eddy)**_ "Very well eddy, at least you got a point right there; we wouldn't be the infamous TRIPLE-EDS without me you know." _**(Walk over the mini lab and continues to create and mix some ingredients)**_ "Now what do you say we finish our El-Hombre Mystery Drinks, gentlemen?"

 **EDDY:** _**(crossed arms and smiled)**_ "Now there's the double-d we knew and loved, about time you stop being a complete pussy most of the time."

 **ED:** "YAY, DOUBLE-D IS BACK TO AGREEING SOMETHING!" _**(Jumps up and down causing small cracks on the bedroom floor)**_

 **EDDY:** "ED STOP, YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK MY FLOOR!" _**(Hits Ed in the head really hard)**_ "Save your energy for the party tonight, you big oaf!"

 **ED:** _ **(stand up like it was nothing)**_ "Order received sir!"

So three hours have passed, the mystery drinks have been completed and they poured the drinks into 48 medium-sized bottles and put them into 4 blue cooling boxes.

 **EDDY:** "Boys, the el-hombre mystery drinks have been completed, well done double-d." _**(High fives Edd)**_

 **EDD:** "So, what's next, Eddy?" _**(Starts to disassembling the mini lab and rolling the papers attached to eddy's wall and washing the laboratory equipment and putting them back into his 2 briefcases)**_

 **EDDY:** "Ok, the next part of our plan, you bring the masks that you both are holding right now and at exactly 7 o clock, we dress up nicely then we meet at the main circle, cause I have a surprise for the three of us, and ed you will take 2 of these boxes, double-d only one box, as for me just one."

 **ED:** "Uhh eddy, can I bring 3 boxes since you know why." _**(Looks at double-d who is already hands full)**_

 **EDDY:** Okay fine, oh and the club opens at 8 o clock sharp, so let's get moving boys!

* * *

 **(PART 2)**

* * *

Just like eddy said, it's 7 o clock PM, where Edd is standing in the main circle while wearing black tuxedo with black shoes and wearing his blue & white mask while wearing a black bow tie on his neck. Then he looks at his black and gold watch in his left hand.

 **EDD:** "Oh dear me, where in lord's name is Ed and Eddy?" _**(Looks around the neighborhood)**_

Then Ed came from the front of his house silently while wearing a white t-shirt, grey pants, black and white sneakers, and black gloves on each hands, red fox-themed mask, black trench coat with pockets, and at the same carrying 3 blue cooling boxes.

 **EDD:** _ **(snickered really hard)**_ "Good lord Ed, you are taking this bodyguard too seriously."

 **ED:** "Awww, thanks for the compliment double-d."

Then they heard a car coming from the 2 way street, and as it got closer only to be a purple van with red and orange flame designs on both sides.

 **EDD:** "Is that the-!" _**(Both started to walk back slowly)**_

The purple van screeched to a stop in front of the two boys and the driver's door opened to reveal Eddy in his white business suit with a reddish pink shirt underneath, white pants, white shoes, white gloves, and a white fedora with a red single strip on the brim and the American-themed mask on his face.

 **EDDY:** "So boys?" _**(closes the driver's door)**_ "What do you think about our very own Ed-wagon?" _**(Walked to the back of the van)**_ "Me and my dad manage to pull this bad boy out of the junkyard and decided to reconfigure it again, so now we have our very own transport my dear Eds." _**(opened the van's back door)**_

 **EDD:** "Eddy that's wonderful of you to give us a free transportation."

 **EDDY:** "I know right!" _**(points at Ed)**_ "Ed, the cooling boxes will you please?"

 **ED:** "Yes sir!" _**(Walked to the back of the van with a single blue box and puts in the remaining 3 boxes)**_

 **EDDY:** "NOW LET'S RIDE BOYS AND MAKE SOME FORTUNE!"

And now Edd is riding shotgun, Ed is on the back guarding the 4 cooling boxes and Eddy is the driver, after getting out of cul-de-sac and into the main highway of peach creek, and then Ed ask eddy a question.

 **ED:** "Eddy, do you think that Kevin and the K-K-Kankers is going to ruin this scam since they have been, you know, peaceful with us after we showed your brother some ass-kicking?"

 **EDDY:** "I doubt it, Ed, since bro is in jail right now, if Kevin and the kankers are surely going to ruin our way to the V.I.P, why do you think I brought the brass knuckles for good reasons?"

 **EDD:** "But still, Eddy, you said you going to use them in case everything went completely wrong?"

 **EDDY:** "And it's a promise, I swear to Jesus All-Mighty-"

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

 **EDDY:** "WHAT THE HELL?!"

What happened is that a random black S.U.V accidentally smash against the left side of the van and the strange part about the whole thing is that it drove away?

 **EDDY:** "GREAT, NOW WE GOT LOUSY DRIVERS!" _**(Looks out the drivers window)**_ "It just left for no reason, what gives?!" _**(Goes back to his seat)**_

 **EDD:** _ **(Grabs his chest and squeeze it tightly)**_ "Dear god! Thank the lord we have our seatbelts on." _ **(Looked to the back of the van and he saw Ed leaning against the right wall)**_ "Ed, are you okay?"

 **EDDY:** "Hey lumpy, did our merchandise crashed?" _**'**_ _ **Please let it is okay, please let it be okay!'**_

 **ED:** "Yes, double-d, I am alright!" _**(Opens all 4 cooling boxes)**_ "The mystery drinks are all fine, Eddy boss!"

 **EDDY & EDD: **"Oh thank the dear lord..." _**/**_ "Man; I thought I'm a dead meat just a second ago."

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE AT THE BLACK S.U.V FEW MINUTES AGO**_

The driver is wearing a dark grey winter coat, black ski mask, black gloves, black militarized pants with pockets and satchels and looking through the window with a pair of binoculars, while the passenger is also wearing the same except he has a pair of white goggles in his eyes.

 **PASSENGER:** "Great, JUST great! We didn't even get a closer look at the driver; because YOU JUST HAVE TO IMPATIENTLY BUMP THE SIDE OF THEIR VAN!"

 **DRIVER:** "Oh, will you be quiet. I am checking where they will go next, we might have alerted them but that doesn't mean we can stop the mission right now." _**(Puts down the binoculars)**_ "There are heading to West Wood Avenue, let's go."

 **PASSENGER:** "Alright, let's go and just wish we can catch up to them."

The black S.U.V then drove out of the forested area and back into the main highway and turned sharply to right and into West Wood Avenue where the Eds have gone through.

* * *

 _ **BACK TO THE ED-WAGON**_

 **EDDY:** "Well boys here we are, the _ **FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH**_."

The _**FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH**_ club is a big 3-story building with a mix of red, grey, and blue on every corner and in the front of the building is a very long line which involves kids from peach creek, lemon brook, Plum River and others from different town and it has 2 fearsome looking bodyguards.

 **EDDY:** "But unfortunately, we are not going to the front since we need to complete the deal, so then we go to the back." _**(Goes around the street and parked secretly behind of the club)**_ "Alright, let's commence operation 'EL-HOMBRE' safely without sorts of fuck-ups, and I mean it, especially you Ed."

 **EDD: "** We got it loud and clear, Eddy." _**(Goes out and into the back the of the van and opened it, revealing Ed holding 3 cooling boxes)**_ "Ed, excuse me, I need to take the last one."

 **EDDY:** _ **(Gets out of the drivers seat and walked over to the back door of the club and locked everything)**_ "Okay, now that everything is locked down in my van, it's Showtime."

 **EDD:** "Let's just hope that everything goes well as you planned, Eddy." _**(Struggling to hold on a blue cooling box)**_

 **ED:** "With a hint of Gravy, ha-ha."

 **EDDY:** "Ok boys, let's get us some V.I.P membership cards." _**(Approaches the back door)**_

 **(KNOCKED THREE TIMES LOUDLY)**

The back door opens and out came one of the bartenders of the club, he is wearing blue polo shirt, black pants with brown belt, black and white shoes, grey apron. He has a well-combed black hair. His name is Garry Towel Kalona.

 **GARRY:** "Eddy, you are just in time." _**(Looks over the shoulders of eddy)**_ "Let me guess, those three behind you members of yours."

 **EDDY:** "THAT'S RIGHT GARRY, my man, and we have bought the goods in the house and now...about our deal, hmm?"

 **GARRY:** "Hold it right there Eddy, I still need to check your town made drinks first." _ **(walks over to Edd which he then drop the cool box)**_ "Ok I will make a taste test first and I will decide if it is good enough and if its worth to sell it, then I will give the 3 of you your V.I.P cards."

Garry then open the first cool box and open one of the bottles, then he took a small douse in his mouth and then Ed drop the remaining 3 cool boxes on the ground, while all of this happening Eddy is rubbing his hands together with anxiousness in the background.

 **GARRY:** "Good Christ, these drinks are tastes trippy as hell, and i can't even taste a single glint alcoholic in it as well!"

 **EDDY:** "So...do we get the passes, Garry-boy?"

Garry then brings out three V.I.P cards in his pockets and hands it over to the EDS.

 **GARRY:** "Ok, the deal is a deal, all you need to do know is to go to the front and show them the cards, oh and if anything goes wrong like we got busted, get out of the club quickly and meet me at the back to get your share of cash, got it?"

So Ed, Edd, and Eddy agreed simultaneously, and then Garry went back into the backdoor while carrying two cool boxes and leaving the other 2 near the door.

 **EDDY:** _ **(puts his arms around Ed and Edd)**_ "Boys we have just finished step one, now we proceed to step two and that is to get into the club and into the V.I.P section, Ed will go bodyguard mode, double-d will keep an eye out for our 6 targets and the most important thing of this plan is to sit back and relax until the end of the party, you guys get that?"

 **EDD & ED:** "got it." _**/**_ "Copy copy that, boss!"

* * *

The Ed's secretly walk around the corner to avoid suspicion and into the front of the club where it is being guarded by two red shirted bouncers with earphones, as the Ed's approach the front, one of the bouncers goes to them.

 **BOUNCER#1:** "Excuse me boys, can't you see that there are lines here where you have to, you know, wait."

 **EDDY:** "Oh we got something better rather than waiting in the lines."

 **ED:** "Eddy, don't start the fight without me, please."

 **EDDY:** _ **(looks at Ed with confuse looks)**_ "What, no you idiot! I mean our cards!"

 **BOUNCER#2** : "Is there a problem here? Because if you do then we don't play very nice to line cutters."

 **EDD:** "Gentlemen, let's just show it to them."

The Ed's bring out their V.I.P cards to the bouncers which they grab the cards and inspect it carefully while bringing out a hand-held scanner to scan their cards, a seconds later, the bouncers approach them again.

 **BOUNCER#2:** "Well, your cards are all cleared, welcome to the _**FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH**_."

 **BOUNCER#1** : "The V.I.P section is just on the second floor, come in and enjoy the party."

 **EDDY:** "BOYS, presenting our first club memory!"

And with that, they enter the front door, only to be greeted with a huge dance floor in the middle, spinning spotlights with different colors, a disco ball in the middle of the ceiling, dozens of semi-circle tables and chairs and bathrooms on the left side, in the front is huge mixer with a dj behind it, and on the right side is the drinks counter with Garry and a female bartender operating it and in the northeast side of the club is a stairs leading to the second floor.

 **EDDY:** "To the second floor quickly, time's wasting."

After they reach the stairs and quickly run up to the second floor only to see a door with a sign that said _**OLYMPIAN SECTION.**_

 **EDD:** "How convenient and touché at the same time." _**(Reaches for the door knob)**_ "Shall we enter, gentlemen?"

 **EDDY:** "I already said time is wasting, so LET'S GET THIS DOOR OPEN!"

 **ED:** "Oh boy, oh boy, i have never been this excited all the time."

 **EDD:** _**(inhales deeply)**_ "Our first club V.I.P, at least nothing could go wrong?"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE**

The black S.U.V that crashed the Ed-Wagon from earlier parked miles away at the entrance and then the 2 unknown men walked to the front gate.

* * *

When the Ed's enter through the door, what they saw is a mini dance floor in the middle with flashing wires and a large circle which is changing colors every 10 seconds that is attached to the ceiling, on the right side is a snack and drinks counter with 3 workers operating, at the front is huge plasma high-definition TV with a single door leading to the Comfort Room, on the left side are a bunch of comfortable chairs and luxurious tables, unlike the first floor which has a lot of customers, this floor only has 50 V.I.P's enjoying themselves.

Surprisingly, this made the Ed's speechless and open jawed.

 **EDDY:** "Holy shit, my first best moment OF MY LIFE!"

 **EDD:** "My word, I didn't know this section could be so rewarding."

 **ED:** "Hello baby dance floor and big flashy TV!" _**(Gasps loudly)**_ "A SNACK BAR!"

Before Ed could dash for the snack counter, Edd and Eddy slightly tackled and locked him in place as best as they can.

 **EDD:** _ **(Struggling to hold Ed by the legs)**_ "ED PLEASE, CONTROL YOURSELF!"

 **EDDY:** _ **(Struggling to head locked Ed's head)**_ "Damn it Ed, you are suppose to be our guard, SO STAND THE FUCK DOWN!"

 **ED:** "...Ok, donkey." _ **(Stands up like a statue)**_

 **EDD:** "Good...lord, please Ed don't make such a scene in front of us, if you are really hungry then please go to them gently like a normal customer, we will wait for you in the dining section..."

 **EDDY:** _**(slightly angry)**_ "Ed if we got kicked out of here because of you, then you are dead to me when we get home, so if I were you, keep your happy self under fucking control, get it?!"

 **ED:** _**(Salutes sloppily)**_ "YES BOSS, so can I get the refreshments ready to go?"

 **EDDY: "** As soon as possible, Ed." _**(Walks away)**_

So Ed walk over to the snack & drinks counter and decide to order a big buffet, which gave the 3 workers some shocked and anxious looks.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE**

 **BOUNCER#1:** "Excuse me you two, may I see some cards?"

The 2 black masked men stare at the bodyguards for a few seconds until they hit both of their necks at the same time which knocked them out easily, the 2 men then told the long waiting line to rush in immediately, the crowd then charged at the front door with excitement and impatience.

 **VERTEX** **:** "Now we move to the back quickly, Greg; I believe I have some unfinished business with him."

* * *

While Eddy is busy groovy dancing at the dance floor, Edd is just sitting at one of the high-classed tables and chairs waiting for Ed, but suddenly his red X-phone rings in his pocket, so he brings it out and only to see that he has a message from Marie.

 **EDD:** "A message from Marie, what could she tell me at this very late in the night?"

So he opened the received message and he read it patiently.

 _'Hey sweet cheeks, I heard that a club name the FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH is opening not far away from here, so everyone including me and my sisters is going…so text me back if you want to come okay.'_ _-Marie_

 _'P.S. Kevin said the other 2 can come as long as they don't cause any trouble and we are leaving after 4 hours.'_

At some occasion like this, the message made Edd call out to Eddy by waving his hand in the air frantically and gestured him to come over the table.

So Eddy saw Edd telling him to ' _get over here quickly'_.

 **EDDY:** _ **(walks over to Edd)**_ "This better be good news sock-head, because I was just having a great time killing on the dance floor."

 **EDD:** "Eddy, we have a problem, the entire Cul-de-sac is coming over here at least 4 hours, so we better hurry before they arrived."

 **EDDY:** "4 hours huh? Well that means we have to proceed to plan B and that is we act like we came here first and secretly complete the deal with Garry, I mean come on this has to work smoothly."

 **EDD:** "I hope so Eddy." _**(saw Ed coming over)**_ "Oh here comes Ed and our...refreshments?"

Eddy turn around and saw Ed carrying 2 big food trays complete hamburgers, burritos, sandwiches, French fries, fried chickens, sodas, and waters.

 **ED:** "Hey guys, dinner is served...for the equals." _ **(Puts the 2 big trays on the table)**_

 **EDDY:** "About time, my guts is killing me after all that dancing!" _**(picks up a burrito)**_ "Thank you Mexico."

 **EDD:** _**(picks up a vegan cheese sandwich)**_ "Do you think we can even finish this buffet, because I am not capable of consuming this much meals."

 **EDDY:** "Trust me double-d, not when we got big stomach Ed on our side." _ **(Eats the current burrito and drinks a soda)**_

 **ED:** _**(eating a hotdog)**_ "Don't let the hunger kill us all, double-d."

* * *

 **FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH'S BACKDOOR AREA**

* * *

While the Ed's are eating, the 2 black masked men are approaching the backdoor of the club, and then saw 2 cool boxes near the door.

 **GREG:** "Who would leave two cool boxes here; I mean who would even do that though?"

 **VERTEX** **:** "Let's found out by saying hello while crashing in at the same time."

Vertex kicked the door open and both of them entered the storage room and by convenience, Garry heard the door and walked in and there he saw the 2 intruders.

 **VERTEX** **:** "Hello Garry the outcast, nice to see you again."

 **GREG:** "This is the outcast you told me about...he doesn't seem much of a threat to us."

Garry walked back slowly after seeing the 2 familiar people.

 **GARRY:** "Well...son of a bitch, what the hell are you bastards doing here?"

 **VERTEX** **:** "Something I must do it personally and don't think I can forget that certain...incident very easily, because this is where i can finally close our score."

While Vertex is talking to Garry, Greg closed the backdoor silently and also closed the door to the kitchen silently too.

 **GARRY:** "So what are you gonna do about it, bitch?"

Then Vertex pulls out a pistol with a silencer attached to it and immediately shoots Garry in the brain and blood splattered behind him, covering the boxes of supplies and the wall.

 **VERTEX** **:** _ **(puts the pistol back into his coat)**_ "Greg, get those 2 cool boxes in here and find me a big trash bag and get me something that can start a big fire."

 **GREG:** "You got it boss." _ **(Looks at the dead body)**_ "Poor guy didn't stand a chance."

So Greg brings the 2 cool boxes into the storage room and runs out to find a big trash bag, but while inside, Vertex opened one of the cool boxes and took a quick drink of one of the _el-hombre_ drinks and suddenly he felt something electrocuted inside his body.

 **VERTEX** **:** "My god, these drinks are more vaped than I thought...wait a minute, this taste seems familiar to me."

He then brought a mini scanner out and scanned one of the bottles and quickly got the results of what type of ingredients is inside the bottles.

 **VERTEX** **:** "What the hell, these bottles has our classified non-alcoholic ingredients, which ever got these is-"

Then Vertex remembered something from two days ago at the briefing room.

 **VERTEX** **:** "So...its those three troublemakers."

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE OLYMPIAN SECTION**_

* * *

The big buffet that Ed have ordered is almost finished, since the stomach of Ed is like a grinder for food and drinks, Edd look at his watch while Eddy is filming the entire V.I.P room in his X-phone.

 **EDD:** "Gentlemen, we got only 3 hours left before they get here and completing the deal at the same time."

 **EDDY:** _ **(finished filming)**_ "You know what boys; this is more than I can ask for."

 **EDD:** "What do you mean by that, Eddy?"

 **EDDY:** "OH, COME ON! We get to experienced our very first V.I.P at a young age, that's an achievement right there!"

 **ED:** _**(still eating)**_ "Ha, gaming in real life."

 **EDD:** "Well, it is a moment we can cherish forever and yes it is an achievement too."

 **ED:** _ **(brings out his orange X-phone)**_ "You guys in for a group picture anyone?"

Then Eddy shuffled beside Edd while Ed went to Edd quickly and took a group selfie with just 3 of them.

* * *

 _ **STORAGE ROOM FEW MINUTES LATER**_

Greg had finally found a big trash bag for the dead body of Garry and they proceed putting it inside before they can now proceed to the next plan, making a big fire.

 **GREG:** "Oh yeah about that van outside...what shall we do with it?"

 **VERTEX** **:** "Oh yes, the van...well since they are inside the club anyway so let's start making an 'accidental' fire around here."

They search around the room and found a propane tank in one of the corners, then they found a barrel of oil in the kitchen which is easy to steal since the cooks and waiters are busy serving the club attendants.

Vertex and Greg lift the barrel of oil and spilled it to the ground and open the propane tank, letting all the gas inside flow around the storage room, then they went outside the backdoor and Vertex saw oil also made it outside the backdoor.

 **VERTEX** **:** _**(pulls out a lighter)**_ "We are just following orders, Garry, and it's just a business anyway."

Then he drop the lighter on the oil fluid and it began burning the trail until it reaches inside the storage room and the 2 quickly run around the corner and waited inside the black S.U.V.

 **GREG:** "This is going to be good, Vertex."

 **VERTEX** **:** "Trust me Greg, it will be a good show in just a few minutes."

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE OLYMPIAN SECTION FEW SECONDS LATER**_

* * *

The buffet is finally finished; Eddy and Ed are both dancing in the mini dance floor, while Edd is inside the comfort room washing his hands and then looks at his watch.

 **EDD:** "Oh dear, we got 2 hours left before they get here." _ **(Walked back to the main room)**_

He then saw Ed and Eddy sitting at their chairs and seems to be talking about something and drinking the remaining water bottle.

 **EDDY:** "Hey double-d, what's up?"

 **ED:** "It's just the ceiling Eddy." _**(Gets punch in the shoulder by Eddy)**_ "Oh come on that tickles me, Eddy."

 **EDD:** "Eddy, we only have 2 hours left before they arrive it's either leave or stay to complete the deal."

 **EDDY:** "Oh shit, you're right double-d, let's get moving boys."

They immediately dashed to the door leading downstairs and when they arrived they walked over to the counter and only saw the female bartender, but Garry is nowhere to be seen.

The female bartender has a long brown hair tied into a bun, white uniform, black bowtie, gray apron, blue jeans, black sneakers, wears a pink bracelet on the right hand, her name is Alexis.

 **EDDY:** "Hey baby, have you seen Garry around, because I need something from him right now."

 **ALEXIS:** "Hmm, let me guess, you three are Ed Edd and Eddy?"

 **EDD:** "How did you know our names miss…what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

 **ALEXIS:** "Name's Alexis by the way, well Garry told me about the deal you have with him and I am kinda his second option just in case something 'bad' happen to him."

 **EDDY:** "So, you have our cut since he told you everything and I hope we get a fair share after this."

Suddenly Alexis reaches under the counter and brings out a brown envelope loaded with cash and immediately gives it to Eddy.

 **ALEXIS:** "Here you boys go, and your _EL-Hombre_ mystery drinks really hit the spot and the cash register has never been so full, so thank you for your support."

So Eddy looks inside the envelope and he began shaking happily and in an instant he's back to normal.

 **EDD:** "Well we are happy to hear that you like it and also thank you for the V.I.P experience."

 **ED:** "Same here too!"

 **EDDY:** _ **(puts the envelope inside his shirt)**_ "It's a pleasure doing business with you." _ **(Shakes hands)**_

After they shake hands for the successful secret business they have consolidate.

 **(KABOOM!)**

A loud explosion was heard inside the storage room and heavily damaging the kitchen and it began spreading fire inside the club and one of the waiters of the club run into the center of the dance floor.

 **WAITER #3:** "EVERYONE EVACUATE THE BUILDING NOW, SOMEONE SET UP AN EXPLOSION IN THE KITCHEN AND THE FIRE IS SPREADING THROUGH-OUT THE BUILDING, SO EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

After that everyone began running out the building, including the _**OLYMPIAN SECTION**_ which they heard the explosion and began running downstairs, while the 2 bouncers that woke up few seconds ago and immediately saw the chaos, they then called the fire department and the PCPD.

 **EDDY:** "LET'S GO GUYS, ED YOU GET US THROUGH THE CROWD NOW!"

 **ED:** "YES SIRREE!" _**(Began running through the crowd)**_

Due to his abnormal strength, he successfully created a way for the others to go through while apologizing to the people he bumped into, when they are outside they immediately go around the same corner and saw the entire back-entrance is burning intensely and the Ed-Wagon suffered minor scratches except the left window is destroyed.

 **EDD:** EVERYONE COVER THEIR MOUTH AND STAY AWAY FROM THE FIRE!" _**(Covers mouth and ducks to the ground)**_

And so they did follow that one life-saving move, thus when they reach the van, Eddy went immediately to the driver's seat while the other 2 enter the backdoor, he started the engine and goes out the corner and into the streets before the backside of the building explodes again.

* * *

Meanwhile Alexis made it out alive and sees the Ed-Wagon appeared from around the corner and drove into the night streets of peach creek city.

 **ALEXIS:** "Well, glad you boys made it out...hey wait a minute, where's Garry?

Then she saw a black S.U.V followed the same streets the Ed-Wagon took.

 **ALEXIS:** "Something is not right about that car...oh my god, I hope Garry is okay."

* * *

 **(PART 3)**

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE AT THE ED-WAGON**_

* * *

After turning many corners of the city, they were eventually went back into the highway that leads back to their cul-de-sac hometown.

 **EDD:** "Oh lord, oh dear lord, I can't believe that happen...my lord."

 **ED: "** WE ALMOST DIED GUYS!" _**(Hugs himself and shivers)**_ "WE ALMOST DIED BEFORE BEING TOASTED!"

 **EDDY:** "TELL ME ABOUT IT! At least we got the money and made it out free of injuries...god dammit."

It wasn't long till the black S.U.V started tailing their behind and charged immediately at the back of the Ed-Wagon without the Eds noticing it.

* * *

 _ **THE BLACK S.U.V BEFORE HITTING THE ED-WAGON**_

 **GREG:** "Sir, the briefing said we want them-"

He was suddenly cut off by Vertex while they coldly chasing down the ED-wagon.

 **VERTEX** **:** "Dead or alive. I know what must be done!" _**(Stomps on the gas peddle)**_

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE ED-WAGON**_

While Ed is busy shaking with fear and Eddy is driving down the road, Edd however look at his side mirror and sees the familiar vehicle coming at full speed.

 **EDD:** "Um guys, you might have to look behind our rear side because...it's them again!"

As he said that, Eddy look at the rear mirror and Ed finally snapping out of his fear and look at the van's back window.

 **EDDY:** "THAT CAR AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL DO THOSE PEOPLE WANT WITH US?!"

 **EDD:** "I DON'T KNOW EDDY BUT JUST KEEP DRIVING!"

But it was too late as the S.U.V hits the back of the van at full speed and causing the van to swerve to the right and drive through guard fence and into the docks of peach creek where it lies the main trading post for other cities, warehouses, containers full of goods, and basically everything, this known area is PC DOCK 1.

As the van is driving through a series of cranes and warehouses, Edd suddenly thought of something.

 **EDD:** "Eddy, quickly drive into one of the warehouse and hear my plan!"

 **EDDY:** "ALRIGHT! IT BETTER BE GOOD, DOUBLE-D!"

So they quickly drive warehouse number 15 and sloppily parked at the side and all three quickly get out quickly as possible.

 **EDDY:** "Ed, get that tarp over there and put it over the van, hurry!"

 **ED:** "YES, BOSS!"

So Ed found a big dirty tarp and quickly throws it over the van and completely covering from view and joined Edd and Eddy in a huddle.

 **EDDY:** "Alright boys, I don't know who the hell is stalking us so let's think of a plan." _**(Thinks for 6 seconds)**_ "I got it, we are in a warehouse so let's use what we can to give our stalkers an ass-whopping, and Ed." _**(Ed looked at him)**_ "It's time to use our anti-troublemakers." _ **(Brings out his 2 silver brass knuckles)**_

 **EDD:** "Ok, I can build something to stop our pursuers; you guys might need to hold them off for a few minutes and after that, wait for my signal."

 **EDDY:** "Alright, the plan is simple, now let's start this flow boys!" _**(Runs out while Ed is following him)**_

* * *

 _ **BACK THE BLACK S.U.V AFTER THE ED-WAGON DROVE OFF**_

 **GREG:** "JUST FUCKING GREAT, THEY LAND INTO DOCK 1; WE CAN NEVER FIND THEM BEFORE SUNSET! _**(Leans back into his seat)**_ "We're dead man, the boss is never gonna let us get away with it."

 **VERTEX** **:** "Will you shut up and relax, G; they can't be this far and we still have 5 hours before sunset, so quit whining and focus on the task right now."

 **GREG:** "Fine…wait…if we find them, what are we bringing?"

 **VERTEX** : "I want to have a little talk with them, so I'll be bringing the gun and you will be bringing the tasers and the blades...oh and don't forget the smoke bombs."

 **GREG:** "Alright, let's go get these fuckers."

The S.U.V then drove through the destroyed fence and begins the hunt for the ED's before the next day can begin.

* * *

 _ **OUTSIDE OF WAREHOUSE 15**_

As Ed and Eddy were waiting for their targets, Edd on the other hand is busy using the warehouses supplies to make a quick trap for the intruders.

 **EDDY:** _**(Punching and kicking his imaginary opponent)**_ "Hey Ed, are you sure you can take them on by being some kind of a street brawler, I mean I just learn the basics of kickboxing during summer and you just learnt how to fight like a tank with rockets for engines."

 **ED:** "Not at all Eddy, I learn boxing in my free time too...why do you think I'm a bit buffed up and no, I didn't take any steroids for real man."

 **EDDY** : _**(stops practicing and chuckled)**_ "O-o-okay Ed, looks like you can handle yourself, but we are doing this together while we are giving sockhead the time to complete the trap."

 **ED:** "Thanks Eddy, it's an honor fighting together with one of my best friends." _**(hears something)**_ "Eddy, do you hear that?"

 **EDDY:** _**(listened to the unknown sound)**_ "Sounds like a car engine and it's coming right in front of us." _**(Puts his fists with the silver brass knuckles up in the air)**_ "DOUBLE-D, THEY ARE HERE!"

But then Eddy realized that their masks are still on their faces, so he adjusted his mask so he can see clearly

 **EDDY:** _**(looks at Ed)**_ "Ed, do you want to fight with mask still on or something?

 **ED:** "Just like being myself Eddy." _**(Closes his trench coat just to cover his white t-shirt)**_ "It's Showtime."

As the 2 get ready, the black S.U.V came into view and saw them, so it slides into a stop just few feet away from Ed and Eddy, both of the doors open and out came the two unknown henchmen.

 **EDDY:** "Son of a bitch, these guys means serious business straight to the point."

As The 2 henchmen approached Ed and Eddy, the 2 teams started a staring contest for 10 seconds, and then Vertex was the first one to break the silence.

 **VERTEX** **:** "So you two must be the ED's...looks like both of you are ready for a beat down like no tomorrow."

Then Ed gently closed his fists for a reason, making him ready to strike at any moment.

 **EDDY:** "ALRIGHT, WHAT'S THE IDEA OF YOU GUYS BUMPING OUR RIDE?!" _ **(does a two finger gesture)**_ "TWICE IN ONE NIGHT!"

 **VERTEX** **:** "Calm down there Shorty, you see...our briefing states that you stole our secret non-alcoholic recipe, which is actually a testing prototype, so our superior decides to hunt you down, dead or alive."

 **EDDY:** "Wait, wait…those mysterious bottles belong to you and are actually not tested yet..." _ **(Looks at Ed with a serious face)**_ "Ed, please tell me you did it silently…no, we'll talk about it later cause' right now we need to keep this guys at bay, also did you just called me 'Shorty'?"

Ed just looked at eddy for a second and look back at their opponents.

 **GREG:** "Vert, are these guys for real? They look like a bunch B-class Amateurs." _ **(Reaches his combat knife at his belt)**_ "Nevertheless, let's see what these guys can do.

 ** _VERTEX_** _ **:**_ "Nobody and i mean no one steals from us, so if I were you boys...prepare yourselves!" _**(Brings out 2 smoke bombs)**_ "It's just business boys, please take it seriously."

 **EDDY:** "BRING IT, YOU BUNCH OF RUSSIAN-WEARING STALKERS!" _ **(Charges towards Goggles)**_

So Ed runs straight to Vertex, Greg brings out his combat knife and charges at eddy, Vertex throws his 2 smoke bombs at the surrounding area and slowly covering the entire field with a white fog.

 **VERTEX** : _**(Sees Ed running straight at him)**_ "Okay big boy, show me what you got."

Then Ed tries to slide-kick Vertex, but Vertex dodge to the side and grabbed ed by the coat and throws him to a group of small boxes and breaking all of it, then ed shook off the damage and charges straight at Vertex and attempt to punch and jab him, but Vertex counters the first 4 punches but the next 2 quick punches and 1 uppercut got him in a blink of an eye.

But if that wasn't enough, Ed then punched Vertex in the guys several times before punching him real in the face.

 **VERTEX** **:** "Damn kid..." _**(Lifts his ski mask and spits out blood)**_ "You are a tough one, but are you really that good in a real fight."

So Vertex quickly roundhouse kicked Ed so hard to the left and then give a dozen quick sharp punches into Ed's chest, making him crashed into the black S.U.V and breaking the right side mirror, and again he shook the pain off.

Then Ed suddenly got an idea, he quickly remove the S.U.V right door and throws it at Vertex, a very unexpected move.

 **VERTEX** **:** _ **(Sees the car door coming at him)**_ "What the fuck?"

But Vertex barely had time to dodge the flying car door and ends getting hit by the side of the door and crashed into a group water barrels, completely bursting all the water out and the results is Vertex lies unconsciously in the puddle of water with the car door lying on top of him.

* * *

 _ **INSIDE THE FOG-COVERED AREA**_

As Ed and Vertex were duking it outside the fog, Eddy however is having a tough time fighting Greg since his surroundings are covered by the fog, so Eddy is slightly covered with cuts and bruises on his white tuxedo with blood slowly slipping out.

 **EDDY** : "Come on, you call this a fair fight; all I got are these brass knuckles while you are hiding in this goddamn FOG!"

 **GREG:** _**(Slowly approaching eddy from behind with blade drawn)**_ "Oh please, all I did is run away from the fucking S.W.A.T since they keep throwing smoke grenades, but I learn how to turn the tables and end up killing those law-following idiots, so basically I know how to be nothing while in the smokes."

As Greg prepares to strike Eddy at the back, he suddenly then turned around punched Greg in the face and grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach; causing him to drop his knife, and then finishing it off by uppercutting his chin.

 **EDDY:** _**(Rubs his fists together)**_ "If there is one thing I learned from Ed's movies is ninjas are suppose to keep their mouth shut when hiding from view, but you on the other hand just spoke behind my back, so you just blown your own cover." _**(Sees the combat knife on the ground and picked it up)**_ "This is nice knife by the way."

 **GREG:** _**(Rubs his chin)**_ "Oh real fucking nice, but I have something you did not expect, shorty." _**(Slowly reaches for something inside his coat)**_ "Also please give me back my knife now."

 **EDDY:** "Oh really, and what's that? By the way, call me shorty one more time, i will break your spine off better than Ed!"

Then all of a sudden Greg charged at Eddy with an activated taser within his hand, but Eddy quickly saw it and jumped up in the air and kicks Greg in the face and accidentally letting go of the activated taser and landing on his neck, completely electrocuting Goggles and after that Eddy takes the taser and turned it off, leaving a paralyzed Greg twitching on the ground.

 **EDDY** : "Guess I'll be keeping both of these." _**(Puts the taser inside his tuxedo while the knife on his belt)**_ "Oh god, what about Ed?"

On cue, the white fog started to dissipated from view, and then Eddy saw Ed running at him and quickly hugging him.

 **ED:** "EDDY YOUR'RE STILL ALIVE!"

 **EDDY:** _ **(Losing air due to Ed's bear hug)**_ "Yes…I am still alive…please…GET…OFF ME!"

 **ED:** "OH SORRY EDDY!" _ **(Let's go of eddy and crashing to the ground)**_

 **EDDY:** "Glad you made it out too, come on Ed, let's see-" _**(hears a gun clicking)**_

Both of them turned around and there they saw Vertex completely awake and completely drenched, but this time with his silenced pistol in his hand.

* * *

 _ **INSIDE WAREHOUSE 15/ AFTER THE FIGHT**_

We then see a huge cage hanging from the ceiling by a cable connected to a winch which traveled down to the corner of the warehouse which is attached to a bunched of heavy containers acting as a weight balance to the big cage and during the fight, Edd quickly found a control room and quickly turns on and uses the interior crane to lift the huge metal cage.

 **EDD:** "Okay, time to release the signal."

After the trap is settled up, he then found a small box among the cargo area with a flare gun inside, therefore he took it and fired the flare at the entrance of the warehouse.

* * *

 _ **OUTSIDE WAREHOUSE 15/ AFTER THE FIGHT**_

Vertex slowly walks toward Ed and Eddy with the silenced pistol drawn while Ed and Eddy cautiously walked back toward the entrance of warehouse 15.

 **VERTEX** : "I got to admit that you think you win it all, you think that you can take me down by my own...CAR DOOR!" _**(Sees a red flare flies out of the entrance)**_ "YOU FOOLS ARE CALLING FOR HELP?!" _**(Sees Ed and Eddy ran inside warehouse 15)**_ "Oh, I don't think so!"

So Vertex chase Ed and Eddy inside warehouse 15 and he shoot at the floor completely catching the attention of both boys.

 **VERTEX** **:** "That's it, I will consider both of you dead and your third member, wherever the hell he is, is next." _**(Aims at Ed)**_

 **EDDY** : "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE, BITCH!" _**(Activates the taser and throws it at Vertex)**_ "ED GRAB IT!"

The taser hits Vertex and completely shocking his entire body while dropping his silenced pistol, then Ed quickly grabs the pistol.

 **EDDY** : "NOW, DOUBLE-D!" _**(Waves his hands around to signal Edd at the control room)**_

And Edd saw the signal and pressed the emergency release button for the crane, which drops the huge metal cage at the top of Vertex, but the ceiling of the cage is so damn low that it hits Vertex head so hard, he went total knockout.

After the event in front of them, it was a mission complete moment in Ed's mind.

 **ED:** "Mission accomplished."

 **EDDY** : "You said it, Ed." _ **(Pats Ed in the shoulders)**_ "Okay, you go check what this guy has while I go check on double-d, because I'm gonna need bandages right now."

So Ed grabs Vertex coat near the edge of the cage and began to rummage through it, meanwhile Edd went down to check on his two close friends and sees Eddy's cuts and bruises.

 **EDD:** "DEAR LORD, EDDY!" _**(Sees a Medikit attached to the steel walls)**_ "Stay right there mister and don't do anything else that's reckless."

 **EDDY** : "I know, I know sockhead." _**(Removes his brass knuckles and puts in his tuxedo)**_ "I really need a drink right about now."

* * *

 **(PART 4)**

* * *

After the fight has stopped, Ed finished looting Vertex coat and found 3 magazines for the pistol, 5 smoke bombs, an I.D. card, and the taser that Eddy had thrown, meanwhile Edd is busy healing Eddy's cuts and scars during his fight against Greg.

 **EDD:** _**(Bandaging the last 2 cuts)**_ "I just can't believe this scenario will come to us, despite the fact that it almost killed both you and Ed." _**(Finished bandaging)**_ "There, all done and good to go, Eddy."

 **EDDY:** "Heh, so this is how it feels like in a fight... makes me feel like shit." _**(Stands up)**_ "But we survive and that's a good thing you know."

 **EDD:** "Well, you got a point right there." _**(Begins to put all the medical items back in the med kit)**_

 **EDDY:** "Hey Ed, you found anything good to take?"

 **ED** : "Uhh, some ammo, smoke bombs, the taser you just throw and this card." _**(Shows the I.D. to his friends)**_ "Some kind of security card, I think?"

Then Edd and Eddy approached Ed and take a look at the card which is black at the top and white at the bottom with an unknown symbol on the top right and it says:

 _Name: Vincent_

 _Age: 36_ _Security level: 1-A_

 _CODENAME:_ _VERTEX_ _Occupation: Ex-Bartender_

 _ **EMPLOYEE IS ON MISSION GIVEN BY THE SUPERIOR**_

Seeing the card's info made Edd and Eddy wide-eyed and completely confused at the same time.

 **EDD:** "Who in the world are these fellows?" _**(Grabs the card from the hands of Ed)**_

 **EDDY:** "I have no fucking idea and I have a completely bad feeling about this syndicate they are working for." _ **(Turns to Ed who is checking the silenced pistol out)**_ "Hey Ed, get the other guy's body and put him in this cage and please be careful with that damn gun!"

 **ED:** "Oh sorry, Eddy." _**(Runs out of the warehouse)**_

 **EDD:** "I don't know what worse Eddy, Ed having the gun or the people who tried to kill us."

 **EDDY:** "Come on sockhead, you know Ed takes this bodyguard role too seriously." _**(Proceeds to remove the tarp off the Ed-wagon)**_ "Now come on and help me get this blanket off so we can get the hell out of here."

So as Eddy and Edd removed the tarp and start the engine of the van, Ed however was more interested on what's inside the black S.U.V, but first he found some heavy-duty ropes and tied them around Greg's unconscious body and inhumanely throws the body near the cage and runs to the S.U.V.

 **ED:** "Let's see what we got here." _**(Opens the backdoor and proceeds to investigate)**_ "A briefcase?"

Inside was a single silver briefcase with a 5-digit lock and the unknown symbol on the front."

 **ED:** "A briefcase, huh?" _**(Picks up the silver briefcase)**_ "Better tell the others and see what's inside, oh I can't wait!"

Ed then quickly closed the backdoor and sees the Ed-wagon drives out of warehouse 15 and stops by Ed.

 **EDDY:** "Ok Ed, got what you see?" _**(Sees the briefcase at Ed's hands)**_ sweet you somehow found a briefcase. _**(Ed nods at him)**_ quick get in; we need to get home before the cops came.

So Ed quickly gets in the back and drove out of PC dock 1 and back into the highway for 3 hours on the way to home, then Edd moved to the back and sees the silver briefcase on the floor.

 **EDD:** "Ed, where did you just get this briefcase?"

 **ED:** "I found it at the back of there car…is it bad that I stole it?" _**(Gripped the briefcase tightly)**_

 **EDD:** "Well since our pursuers almost killed us three times, stealing this briefcase and let's not forget there equipments, but somehow I see this as a justified punishment for them."

Then Eddy spoke up as he was listening to the conversation behind him while driving down the highway.

 **EDDY:** "Double-d is right, these assholes deserved to be robbed, I would be glad to see them in jail right about now when someone discovered them trespassing in that area."

 **EDD:** "Well thanks for the words Eddy, besides I would be interested on what's inside this briefcase." _**(Checks the briefcase)**_ "Hmm, a 5-digit lock…then it has 99999 possible combinations to be exact."

 **EDDY:** "That will take days to open that case." _**(Sees the familiar cul-de-sac in the distance)**_ "Guys, we are home...OH DAMN!"

All of the sudden he turn the van to right side harshly and precisely parked into the woods and quickly turning the lights off, therefore completely covering the van in darkness.

 **EDD:** "EDDY! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG NOW?!"

 **EDDY: "** Keep the fuck down, double-d; I saw Kevin's pick-up in the distance."

The triple-Ed's move to the back and peeked into the back window and they saw a white pick-up truck, then black and red corvette and lastly a rainbow themed van drove by.

 **ED:** "Are those our friend's cars?"

 **EDD:** "Oh dear, we forgot our fellow colleagues going to the burned-down building, I think we should get home as quickly as possible."

 **EDDY:** "Yeah and then we need to think of an excuse before we get our asses busted up." _ **(Moves to the front)**_ "Also we might have to need to hide that briefcase in complete secret."

 **ED/EDD:** "Let's do it guys!" **/** "Alright...sounds like a good idea."

So Eddy quickly drove out of the woods and proceeds to drive through peach creek residential, after the events that happen today, the following days is about to unlock the secrets in their hometown and new dangers are about to come very soon enough.

* * *

 **(TO BE CONTINUED...)**

* * *

 **Looking back at this story again, my god...it was a little bit cringey at some parts.**

 **I know that i want to put my favorite characters in an unwanted scenarios with little bit of cartoon physics, but this is such a weird start, really it is for me.**

 **But if i have the time, then there are a plenty more stories i can give out while tackling College.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EENE.)**

 **This is the second part of my First attempted Fanfic.**

 **Read it, review it, and the rest is up to you.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: De-CodED**

* * *

Two days have passed ever since the Eds first encounter with the henchmen from an unknown mysterious syndicate since their first visit within a V.I.P section of the club.

While everyone is doing their daily routine outdoors and indoors, one of them decides to explore into the deepest part of the north side of peach creek forest, he was humming to his favorite tune in his X-phone while walking through the woods, he doesn't mind the dirt falling on his neatly combed orange hair, blue long sleeved jacket over his green shirt inside, dark blue pants with silver knee pads and brown steel-toed boots, it was none other than Ed, the muscles and heavy lifter of the trio.

As Ed is head banging to the music in his earphones, he suddenly hit something metallic and land face-first to the ground, this remove his rhythm to his music and removes the earphones in his ears.

 **ED:** "What just hit me?" _**(Looks around quickly before looking in behind of him)**_ "Now that's something you don't see everyday." _ **(Stands up)**_

In front of Ed is a rusted big vault door leading underground, and this caught Ed's curiosity to tell his 2 close friends.

 **ED:** "Oh boy, I better tell Double-d and Eddy, because they are going to really like this." _ **(Runs back to peach creek while smiling)**_

* * *

 _ **PEACH CREEK, EDD'S HOME, DINING ROOM**_

In the Dining room sat Edd holding a cup of coffee, who is now wearing a red long sleeved shirt, grey pants and pink house slippers, and Eddy who has his legs on top of the dining table, now wore a black unbuttoned vest, yellow t-shirt with a red stripe in the middle, dark blue baggy pants, red and white pair of shoes.

 **EDDY:** "Just great, we just had to say we are hanging out in our secret spot in the forest…which we don't FUCKING HAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" _**(Throws his hands in the air)**_ "If they ever found it out that we just lied to them, then we are gonna lose their trust all over again and I don't want to face those teenage drama bullshit again damn it!"

 **EDD:** "...Please no shouting inside my house Eddy." _**(Drinks his coffee)**_ "Besides, you told Ed to hide the picture we took at the club in his phone."

 **EDDY:** "Well yeah I did! So how far did you go with the briefcase we got last from those two stalkers?"

 **EDD:** "Well I am currently now at the 1-4-3-4 combination, it's taking longer than I expected." _**(Continues drinking his coffee)**_

 **EDDY:** "UGH, I wanna know what's inside that damn briefcase already and there better be green papers with the faces of Benjamin Franklin inside of it!"

 **(CRASH!)**

The main door suddenly opened loudly as Ed charged through it and then skid to a stop at the entrance of the dining room.

 **ED:** "GUYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND IN THE FOREST AND IT'S AWESOME AT FIRST SIGHT!"

* * *

 **(PART 1)**

* * *

Ed's sudden entrance scared Edd and Eddy from complete shock and out of the blue, Eddy was thrown off his balance and crashed onto the floor of the dining room, and then Edd quickly stand up and went to see his now badly damaged main door.

 **EDD:** "I can't believe this is the 190th time you harshly destroy my door. But fortunately this time i came prepared." _**(Brings out a small remote)**_ "You just gave me the opportunity to test my newly built household drones, also you don't need to apologize, Ed."

As he pressed a button on his small dark grey remote, dozen small robots holding various tools began to drive out of Edd's basement and began to repair the main door and just 1 minute later, the main door is now fully repaired like it was never broken in the first place, and then all of the drones went back to the basement.

 **EDD:** "Well, what do you know; my door is completely repaired and clean at the same time, an excellent test for first try."

 **ED:** "That…was…sweet!" _**(Slaps both of his cheeks at the same time)**_

 **EDDY:** _ **(Walks out of the dining room)**_ "I know right Ed, you didn't tell me that you made some robots on your basement, sockhead."

 **EDD:** "Well thank you both of you, I appreciate your compliments." _**(Returns the remote to his pockets)**_ "Those are my 1st series household drones which can revolutionize completing any types of chores, safe or hazardous, but they are just prototypes right now."

 **EDDY:** "Well, good to hear it, brainiac." _**(Turns to Ed who is still amazed)**_ "So Ed, what were you gonna say to us before you broke sir clean-freak's door?"

 **ED:** "Oh yeah I forgot, I...just found something cool at the north forest and I need you guys to come help me figure it out and I think it might help our 'secret spot' problem!" _**(Runs outside and gently closed the door)**_

As both of them listened to what Ed just said, Edd became curious and Eddy filled with hope.

 **EDD:** "North forest…nobody has entered that far in there, yet somehow Ed discovered something that made him this happy...your thoughts, Eddy?"

 **EDDY:** "Didn't you hear what he just said; he just found something that can become our new secret hide-out." _**(Walks to Edd's fridge)**_ "Go grab some water and snacks; we are going into the north forest, oh and we may have to bring our equipments too."

So Edd and Eddy gathered 4 bottle of water, several snacks, Greg's combat knife, 2 tasers, Vertex's empty pistol, suppressor of the pistol, 3 magazines, 2 smoke bombs, and they stuffed them one by one in a big blue bag and a grey bag, plus Edd replacing his pink slippers with black hiking shoes, then they secretly followed Ed into the north forest without the suspicion of the other neighbors.

* * *

 _ **PEACH CREEK NORTH FOREST**_

As they walk into the woods of the north forest, Ed is easily carrying the blue while Eddy is carrying the grey bag.

 **EDDY:** "Ed, this better worth it after a 2 mile walk in these goddamn woods."

 **EDD:** "Ed, please kindly tell us about this new discovery of yours that you found within these forest."

But Edd didn't realize that Ed has earphones is his ears and is busy listening to his tunes.

 **EDDY:** "Let me handle this." _**(Picks up a small rock and throws it at the head of Ed)**_ "I swear, if you are gonna talk to someone like Ed, you have to do it physically to catch his or her attention."

The impact of the rock catches Ed's attention and immediately removes his earphones and turns around with a smile like it felt was nothing at all.

 **ED:** "Did somebone said something?"

 **EDD:** "As I was saying earlier, where is this thing you found in this godforsaken forest?"

Then Ed turns slightly and pointed at the big rusted vault door that was covered in vines and leaves by him earlier before he could show it to his close friend.

 **EDDY:** _ **(Feeling frustrated)**_ "Are you fucking kidding me, we walked and went all the way out here in the middle of the forest, just to meet a fucking hatch on the GROUND!"

 **EDD:** "Wait; let me inspect it for a bit." _**(Begins inspecting the vault door)**_ "Hmm, this is some kind of underground network door; in short, this is a hatch that can let you travel underground without anyone knowing it."

 **EDDY:** _**(Feeling calmed)**_ "So does it still open somehow?"

 **EDD:** "Well from the looks of it, it is still look pretty functional despite its rusting exterior, but we need something that can move the wheel handle easily."

 **EDDY:** "Well Ed, you know what to do, open that hatch."

So Ed approach the vault door and began to turn the handle, which lets out some screeching noise from the inside and after turning the handle 6 times, it finally opened which reveals a dark hole.

 **EDDY:** "Good thing I got these." _**(Brings out his X-phone and turns on the flashlight app)**_ "Wow, that's a long drop down there."

His flashlight reveals a ladder attached to the left which leads down to a path leading forward into the darkness.

 **EDDY:** "Shall we, boys?"

 **EDD:** "I have a bad feeling about this."

 **ED:** "...Adventure...time..."

So Eddy went down first and sees a long dark silent hallway, then he lets out an 'ALL CLEAR' shout, then Edd went down cautiously and opened his phone's flashlight, and lastly Ed went down and closed the hatch to prevent everyone from finding out and brought a handheld flashlight and they began to walk down the hallway with only the sounds of their footsteps.

 **ED: "** Anyone feeling some Goosebumps right about now or is just me?"

* * *

 **(PART 2)**

* * *

 _ **SECRET UNDERGROUND TUNNEL**_

 **EDDY:** "Ok, this underground place is too silent and cold, way too silent and cold for crying out loud."

 **EDD:** "Amazing, I never thought there would be a secret area in our hometown and best of all, we are the first one to discover it."

 **ED:** "Double-d, do you think there is an ON-switch right about now?"

Just as he said that, they approached a 3-way corridor, to the left there is a sign that says _BREAK ROOM/RESTROOMS,_ ahead there is also a sign that says _COMMAND ROOM/ARMORY/RESEARCH LABS_ , and lastly on the right it says _POWER ROOM/SUPPLY ROOM/ CELL BLOCKS_.

 **EDD:** "How convenient, where do we go from here, Eddy?"

 **EDDY:** "Obviously we go for the generators first, because I forgot to charge my phone and its battery is 39%, besides I don't want us to split up right away."

 **EDD:** "Well then, to the generators we go, gentlemen."

So all 3 of them went to right to turn on the power, few minutes later, they found themselves in 2 corridors, one going forward to cell blocks and the supply room, while the other one leads right to the power room, so they picked the right corridor.

Later they found a heavily secured steel door at the end of the hallway with a keycard scanner the right side of the steel door.

 **EDDY:** "Darn it, I forgot that guy's I.D. card, because I thought it might work."

 **EDD:** How about the taser, it might overload it and causes it to open pre-maturely.

 **EDDY:** "Good idea." _**(Brought out the taser and walks to the scanner)**_ "I hope it works."

Eddy then turns on the taser and begins to electrocute the scanner, causing it to sparked and scared Eddy, then the steel door opened a bit allowing anyone to enter it.

 **EDDY:** "Okay, that scared the shit out of me." _ **(Turns off the taser and puts it back to the bag)**_ "Now let us turn the switch on; this place is giving me the creeps already!"

All 3 of them manage to enter through the door and continue to walk down the hallway, only to meet a rail guard leading to the left side and right side, from what their flashlights can see below, there seems to be a group of massive electric generators like the ones you see from the dams, so they look to the right side and sees the control room, so they went inside and sees a huge lever-switch on the right side of the room and it seems to be pointing down.

 **EDDY:** "Finally, this must be it." _**(Snaps his fingers)**_ "Ed, you know what to do."

Ed then grabs the lever and pushed it up, releasing a sound of electrical currents, later on the main screen of the control room it says _POWER REBOOTING-STATUS: 5%_.

 **ED:** "AWESOME! We have found the ON-switch!"

* * *

 **(PART 3)**

* * *

 ** _MINUTES LATER..._**

 _STATUS: 40%_

As Ed Edd and Eddy waited for it to reach at 100%, Ed sat against the wall and begins to eat some snacks they carried, Eddy sits at one of the control rooms chair and drinks some water after a long walk, while Edd is busy inspecting on the controls and computer screen.

 **EDDY:** "We just went to a club, fought and caught some weird guys, found a secret underground building...could this day get anymore surprising?"

 **EDD:** _**(Busying inspecting the technologies)**_ "Interesting, these controls seems too futuristic to be abandoned so quickly and in my theory, this area must be around 16 years old."

 _68%_

 **EDDY:** "Wait a second, so this place is created around the year 2000...yeah, way too futuristic to be forgotten."

 **ED:** "Conspiracy in our neighborhood, anyone?"

 _79%_

 **EDD:** "Hmm, I don't know, I might find more information at the research labs after the power is back on."

 _89%_

 **EDDY:** "You go do that while I check out the armory in this place; i might find something that can save our asses, just in case shit like last night happened again."

 _99%_

 **ED:** "I wonder how the food in the break room tastes like?"

As the main screen reaches 100%, the screen says:

 _#SYSTEMS ONLINE#_

 _#STANDARD GUIDANCE SYSTEMS ONLINE#_

 _#ADVANCED PROGRAMS AND SURVEILLANCE SYSTEMS ONLINE#_

 _#GENERATORS ONLINE#_

 _#BASE POWER STABILIZING#_

 _#BASE CENTURION IS OPERATIONAL#_

Then suddenly the massive electric generators below began to generate thousands of electrical power at a very fast rate.

 **EDDY:** "Looks like we are in for a light show, guys!"

Then all of a sudden, the lights in the power room began to turn on and shine the entire area, revealing 24 gigantic electric generators attached to the ground with different hues of blue light coming from top of them.

 **EDD:** "Gentlemen, we just awoken base centurion, and before you say anything how I know the name." _**(Points to the main screen)**_ "It clearly said right here on the screen."

 **EDDY:** _**(Stands up and rubs his hands together)**_ "Alright then, this is the part where we find out what this place has in store for us." _**(Points to Ed)**_ "Ed, go get what you can find in the break room." _**(Points to Edd)**_ "While you are coming with me since it leads to the same hallway."

And with that they left the control room and went back to the 3 way corridor.

* * *

 **(PART 4)**

* * *

 _ **BASE CENTURION, BREAK ROOM**_

As Ed slowly opened the doors to the break room, he quickly bring out his pistol (no suppressor) and begins to look left and right inside, only to see 12 tables and 72 chairs which are scattered, flipped over, and out of place, while at the grey food counter on the left side, all of the food trays are covered in dust, on right side of the room, there is a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall and its also covered in dust, the grey floor has seen better days since its also again covered in dust and has some sticky spots here and there.

 **ED:** "Awww, this place is empty...wait a second, the kitchen! It got to have something good in there."

But as Ed jumps over the counter and sees the kitchen door, he grabs the handle and turns it and...its locked.

 **ED:** "Locked huh?" _**(Puts the pistol into his pocket)**_ "oh no problem, because I am the key!"

With that, he walked back a few inches and charges straight at the door full force.

* * *

 _ **BASE CENTURION, HALLWAY TO THE ARMORY/MEETING ROOM**_

 _ ***LOUD SOUND OF DOOR CRASHING DOWN***_

The sudden noise quickly gave Eddy the shock to turn around while walking down the brightly-lit hallway that leads to the _ARMORY/COMMAND ROOM/ MEETING ROOM_.

 **EDDY:** "...THE HELL WAS THAT?!" _**(Waits for a few seconds)**_ "Goddammit, even though this place is turned on, it still gave me the fucking creeps."

After that, he continues walking down the hallway and sees a double-door on the right side of the hallway.

 **EDDY:** "Oh yeah, I hope this is the place to grab some valuable objects." _**(Grabs the double-door handles)**_ "Show me the goods, baby."

Then as he opens the double-door, he accidentally entered into the meeting room.

 **EDDY:** "Oh for fuck sakes..."

Inside the meeting room, there is a long marble meeting desk in the middle, 22 comfortable chairs, a huge screen on the front wall which serves as a presentation for the projector installed on the ceiling, the only thing that caught Eddy's eyes is a skeleton on one of the chairs wearing an military general's uniform and some papers on the desk and an empty drinking glass beside the skeleton.

 **EDDY:** _ **(Sees the skeleton)**_ "Son of a bitch, someone does lives in this place before...but who the hell?" _**(Walks to the skeleton)**_

As he begins to loot the dead general's uniform, he quickly saw a silver revolver on the floor with no bullets left, then he found a wallet inside in one of its pockets, a pack of cigars, and a security card.

 **EDDY:** _**(Inspecting the revolver)**_ "Man, after all these years this gun still looks functional as this place." _**(Checks the wallet)**_ "NO FUCKING CASH!"

As Eddy begins to check inside the general's wallet, he found a card which contains information about the dead skeleton.

The man's name is Gen. William K. Darren, he is a former United States marine commander then decides to work for the F.B.I, his age is 58 years old, and the profile picture is missing.

 **EDDY:** "Man, this wallet is worthless." _**(Puts the wallet back into the pocket)**_ "You keep it, general. Bu...I'm gonna need this card too." _ **(Puts the Card into his pocket)**_

Then Eddy decides to inspect the papers on the meeting desk, most of them are suggestion papers like how the food in the cafeteria tastes like someone secretly sprayed paint in them, schematics prototypes for futuristic combat jets, tanks, helicopters, ships, automobiles, bipedal walkers, and a flying aircraft carrier, also some of the papers are reports of real life events like the demolition of the Berlin wall, Vietnam war retreat, World trade center destruction, and the never ending war in the middle east.

 **EDDY:** _**(Reading some of the papers)**_ "What...the hell is a military underground base doing underneath peach creek?" _**(Stops reading and sits on one of the chairs)**_ "Since when is this place build?"

So Eddy decides to keep that question in his mind and walks out of the meeting room and back into the hallway and sees a highly secured door with a keycard scanner on the left side of the hallway.

 **EDDY:** "Ok, time to test this card if it still works." _ **(Brings out the card and swipes it into the scanner)**_

The scanner blinked green twice meaning it accepted the card of the now-dead Gen. William and then the door finally slide to the side.

 **EDDY:** "Holy cow, it worked!" _**(Returns the card into his pocket)**_ "Looks like I found the armory."

Eddy's eyes became wide as he enters the almost empty armory, the only weapons that remained are a couple of assault rifles, several spas-12 and pump-action shotguns, 3 M60 machine guns, dozen varying pistols, few hand grenades and flash bombs, 1 intervention sniper rifle, and hundreds of ammo boxes on the bottom floor.

 **EDDY:** "I...finally...reached...heaven." _**(Shakes his head)**_ "OH COME ON, I THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE MORE OF THEM!" _**(Brings out a water bottle and drinks)**_ "Ugh, fine, at least there are still some guns left."

As Eddy begins to sort out the weapons inside the armory one by one, we then move over to Edd who is walking straight for the command since Eddy convinces him to check out what the room might contain.

* * *

 _ **BASE CENTURION, ENTRANCE OF THE COMMAND ROOM**_

 **EDD:** "Base Centurion...is this underground complex some sort of secret building right underneath our home town?" _**(Rubs the back of his neck)**_ "I must find some answers as soon as possible."

It wasn't long until he saw a pair of huge metal doors a few feet away from him, realizing that this is the entrance to the command room, he then saw another card scanner in the middle of the doors.

 **EDD:** "Drat, something tells me using the taser again is a bad idea this time, I really need to find a card to get in...unless." _**(He brought out a Swiss multi-tool out of his pocket)**_ "Let's do this the smart and safest way."

And with that, he began to hack into the card scanner besides the silent, cold, and eerie atmosphere of the hallway.

* * *

 _ **BASE CENTURION, BREAK ROOM-KITCHEN ROOM**_

After Ed successfully charged through the door of the kitchen room few moments ago, he quickly got up and began to look around the kitchen, what he found literally turned his smile upside-down into a frown.

 **ED:** "AW! Damn it! I was expecting some snacks around here; well at least this place almost smells like my room."

Like he said, the entire kitchen is completely empty, the counters are covered in dust, the utensils are slowly rusting, and he swore he saw some cockroaches on the floor, the ceiling lights are not functioning well since they are flickering every 8 seconds, but with luck, he saw a huge fridge in front of him and decides to open it, and what he saw reminded him of his room, the fridge is filled with expired food and drinks, luckily, he is immune to bad odors due to living in his dirty room for 10 years.

 **ED:** "Ooooooh, so that's where the smell comes from." _**(Closes the fridge)**_ There's got to be something in this fridge, atleast anything." _**(Sees a locked door which says 'Storage Room 2-A')**_ "Sweet, a storage room, it always hides the things that interests us...or them...or me...STORAGE ROOM HERE I COME!"

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE ARMORY**_

 _ ***LOUD SOUNDS OF ANOTHER DOOR GETTING DESTROYED***_

The unexpected noise from the distance almost gave Eddy a shock while he is trying to balance a tower of guns, which all fell to the floor and scattering them everywhere, this causes Eddy to get frustrated due to how long it took him to create the tower of firearms.

 **EDDY:** "...I swear if it's Ed that's causing the ruckus, I am gonna give him a big time punch in his face." _**(Sees the scattered guns on the floor)**_ "Well, at least they all have safeties on." _**(Begins to pick them up)**_ "After watching those cheesy action movies at Ed's house, it look's like I have to handle them very carefully, I mean, this are the real ones after all."

As Eddy continues to collect all the remaining weapons in the armory, we then go back to Edd, who is almost done hacking the scanner.

* * *

 _ **ENTRANCE OF THE COMMAND ROOM**_

 **EDD:** "Come on; come on, almost there..." _**(Hears a click inside the scanner)**_ "Gotcha!" _**(Stands up and saw the doors opening)**_ "Eureka, the power of knowledge and hacking strikes again."

After entering through the doors, what he saw really amazed him, inside the room was two floors, upper floor and lower floor, in front of him is a comfy swinging chair, supposedly for the leader of the base and it is surrounded by turned on computers with designated seats, then he saw two staircases to the left and to the right, but both of them leads to the lower floor, which consists multiple row of computers and monitors with seats, but what catches his attention is the huge plasma screen with hundreds of mini- screens beside it and they all seem to be looking at...peach creek.

 **EDD:** "What...in the world, are they all pointing at peach creek?" _**(Sits at the comfy seat out of confusion)**_ "Just what in lord's name is this place?!"

He sat there while thinking and staring into the surveillance plasma screens at the same time.

* * *

 **(PART 5)**

* * *

 _ **BREAK ROOM-STORAGE ROOM 2-A**_

After Ed unnecessarily broke the locked door, he saw the storage room is full of small, medium, and big boxes; there are also steel shelves which accommodates small boxes only, unlike the kitchen's ceiling lights, the storage's lights are perfectly functional, so he began to unpack every boxes in the room, some of them consists toilet papers that there for good reasons, perfectly-sealed utensils, tools for building and repairing, electronic parts for computers, extra materials with blueprints of different structures and techs inside, obvious cleaning tools, thousand packs of M.R.E, one of them just contains a bundle of uniforms sealed inside a plastic, and after he unpacked all of the boxes in the room...

He then saw a big briefcase in the corner of the room, which he pick it up and opened it, and inside was a bunch of gadgets which he saw from every spy movies, it consists of wireless earphones, one multi-purpose watch, a black hi-tech sunglasses, mini-camera, and an multi-purpose access card.

 **ED:** "Coooool, now I can be Kane bond." _**(Wears the black tech sunglasses)**_ "Oh, just wait till the others sees this gear." _**(Puts the sunglasses back into the case and closed it and walked out of the room)**_ _**'**_ _ **I wonder how the other guys are doing right now**_ ** _.'_**

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE COMMAND ROOM**_

Edd was just sitting there and is trying to figure out why are all of the cameras watching their hometown of peach creek; it was a truly shocking discovery for him, inside his mind is him wanting to know who owns _base centurion_ in the first place and why do they build it here, the questions are so overwhelming.

 **EDD:** "I got to tell Ed and Eddy about this." _**(Gets off the chair, but he looked at the main screen)**_ "Wait a minute, is that our main street?"

Sadly his curiosity got his attention as he sat on one of the nearby chairs and began to control the camera that currently looking at the cul-de-sac, so he zoomed in and watches as the only people outside their homes are Rolf, who is always usually tending to his house farm, Kevin and his football teammates chatting and cheering underneath a tree, and Johnny and his imaginary friend Plank, who are busy trying to paint outside their house, but the camera's position makes it difficult to see what is he painting right now.

 **EDD:** "Curse my curiosity, but I am certainly is going to use these surveillance systems to good use, unless it's Eddy the one who's in control."

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE ARMORY**_

After arranging all of the guns in their different types on the floor, Eddy then tries to find some ammo for the revolver he found earlier, so luckily he found some bullets for it.

 **EDDY:** "Finally, I found some shots for the old fashioned, now I can check up on what double-d is up to." _**(Puts the revolver bullets into his pockets)**_ "Yeah, something tells me that I gonna need that revolver, one way or not."

So he leaves the armory and went back to the meeting room to pick up the empty revolver and put in his pant's side pockets, then proceeds to walk to the meeting room to meet up with Edd.

 **EDDY:** "I hope Edd found something really 'scientifically' amazing for him."

Then he entered the command room and what he saw also surprised him like Edd.

* * *

 _ **BASE CENTURION, 3-WAY CORRIDOR**_

Unfortunately for Ed, after checking the break room and finding a briefcase of gadgets for secret agents, he didn't need to check the restrooms for he knows what they do in the first place already, so he go back to the 3-way corridor and decided to make a move on which way to go.

 **ED** : "Let's see, the hallway to the generators so I can check out the cell blocks and the supply room...or I could follow Eddy and Edd to the command room...easy peachy".

Without any sorts of hesitation, he went down the hallway to the command room with a happy expression as always.

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE COMMAND ROOM**_

 **EDDY:** "...What the fuck am I looking at, double-d?" _**(Looks at Edd, who is busy controlling the cameras)**_ "No seriously, what am I looking at exactly?"

So in an instant, Edd lost attention while controlling the camera and saw Eddy standing by the entrance and is dumbfounded by the group of surveillance screens in front of him.

 **EDD:** "Oh Eddy, you cannot believe that this entire base is capable of constant surveillance 24 hours a day, and 7 days a week, surely this place has a good reason to keep us under their watch for god knows how many years, and the best part I can put it to good use, Eddy, good use!"

 **EDDY:** "Calm down Sockhead, calm down…nobody is gonna steal your science medals, jeez."

So Edd began to relax by breathing in and out until he calmed down, and then he arranged his posture and began to explain what he knows right now.

 **EDD:** "Sorry for my excitement Eddy, what I am saying is that this base centurion is build to watch us only the outsides of our houses, and-"

But he was harshly interrupted by Eddy, who walked in front of the rotating chair and gazed upon the plasma screens of different cameras.

 **EDDY:** "So this whole base is watching us for some strange reasons...this has got to be the best thing we three have discovered for years."

 **EDD:** "Excuse me but...what do you mean?"

 **EDDY:** "I meant that not only this place is our secret hidden spot in peach creek; it also allows us to see what's happening in our town when we are far away from it, tell me double-d, what else the cameras can look at besides the cul-de-sac?"

 **EDD:** "...Oh umm, the forest, the river, the trailer park, our school, the junkyard, alleyways, and weirdly enough, all of our houses got some hidden cameras in every angle, but they are not recording anything from the inside..."

Before Edd could even continue, they can see Ed walking down the hallways.

* * *

 **(PART 6)**

* * *

 **ED:** "Hey guys, what's going on...?" _**(Sees the group of surveillance screens)**_ "WOOOAAAAH!"

 **EDDY:** Jesus, you scared the soul out of me, dumb ass! _**(Points at Ed)**_ "You found anything useful, Ed?"

 **ED:** "So, THIS PLACE IS A SECRET SPY BASE THE ENTIRE TIME!" _**(Starts to shake with excitement)**_ "I always wanted to see a real secret agents headquarters in real life."

 **EDDY:** "Oh, I thought you are gonna freak out and go completely ape-shit on the entire place. _**(Sits on the rotating chair)**_ "Still wish there is something more we can use this place for."

While they were silent for atleast a second, something is happening at one of the surveillance screens, because it is blinking white and it is currently facing the infamous junkyard that they all knew since childhood.

 **EDDY:** "Hey double-d, one of the screens is blinking brightly." _**(Points at the blinking screen)**_ "That camera right there is looking at the junkyard."

 **EDD:** "Let me see if I can check if there is more than one camera at the junkyard, so give me a second."

Then the main screen switched the view from the cul-de-sac street to the junkyard, from what they could see from the mountains of useless piles of scraps and junks, they see three figures in the distance, two of them are busy looting a box of valuable junks, while the other one is busy texting on its phone.

 **EDDY:** "Ok double-d, can you please zoom in a bit closer?"

So as Edd magnify the camera's view, the three figures are starting to become clear, but they are not what they think who are gonna be, for they were the infamous Kanker sisters.

The Kanker sisters were the Ed's worst nightmares back when they were kids, the Kankers are known to try and capture and seduced the Eds many times and unlike Eddy's history of well-known failed scams, they were successful in many ways when it comes to kidnapping the trio, their known valuable location was always the trailer park, because of their hard-working single mother, the oldest of the three was Lee Kanker and she was always the one leading her two younger sisters in every sorts of situations, including the dangerous ones.

If there is one thing you need to know about their reputation in peach creek is that they were completely feared by everyone, even the toughest kids in schools are really afraid of them, especially Kevin who is the captain of the football team, the Peach Creek Cobblers.

Lee Kanker is the oldest of the three and is known to be their leader of some sorts, she was known for her dangerous approach and striking fear into the hearts of the inhabitants and using her cunning wits and traps to deceive and capture her opponents like the Ed's, and for some people, they always see her trying to seduce Eddy and it was an unrealistic relationship, she was always seen with a big red curly hair that always covered her eyes, and now she arranges her hair to a shoulder-length and tied it into a ponytail, but unfortunately, she stills covers her eyes, and since she is learning to take care of her teeth, her teeth are now starting to shine almost, she is now wearing a white T-shirt that exposes her stomach, brown jacket with rolled-up sleeves, black tight jeans with ripped holes in the knees, and is wearing black running shoes, right now she is busy looting one of the big boxes for some useful materials.

Marie Kanker is the middle of the three and is known for her rebellious and tough attitude, since she is the rebel of the three, she was known as for breaking the rules and getting away with it in the past, now she manages to follow the simplest and basic rules of society, except for the fact that she is currently participating in an underground female cage fighting contest, and since Lee has Eddy in her sights, she has Eddward in her heart and this known type of relationship is considered an opposite attraction, her signature blue hair has grown to reach her back and the bang that covered her right eye has grown a little bit longer, she is currently wearing a grey hoodie with the white rock hand sign on the back, two black fingerless gloves, red shorts, brown boots, while her sisters are busy finding something, she is busy texting something in her X-phone.

And the last and youngest of the three is none other than May Kanker, she is known to be the least troublesome of the sisters and slightly nicer than the other two, and despite her idiotic personality, she is known to be a good builder of various structures for her sister's schemes and that really rivals Edd's engineering, she is currently the only one of the three who has a really close relationship with Ed himself, the others find this relationship kinda cute in a weird idiotic funny way, her long blond hair has grown a little bit after 10 years, so she tied it into a braid and added a flower hairpin in shape of a sunflower, and her signature bucktooth has been fixed by a well known dentist few months ago, she now wore a dark pink shirt with a red heart design on the front, grey arm sleeves, a necklace with a ying-yang symbol, grey ragged jeans, black sandals, and right now, she is helping Lee scavenge the entire junkyard for building materials.

 **EDDY:** "Kankers!" _**(Gets off the chair)**_ "What the hell are they doing in the junkyard?"

 **EDD:** "I have many possible answers, but I don't know which one fits best."

 **ED: "** Oh no, please tell me that camera is hidden away, cause I don't want them to know we are here, guys!"

After what Ed just suggested, Edd then quickly check the camera's status and position on the monitor's keyboard and it revealed that the camera itself is hiding deeply inside a mountain of garbage and scraps, but to simplify, the camera is impossible to find and the camera itself can see everything in sight.

 **EDD:** "Never worry everyone, according to the screen, the camera itself will be very difficult to find anyway, so we should have no problem being spotted."

 **EDDY:** "Whew, good enough, because the last thing we need right now is us spying on our three living worst case scenarios." _**(Sits back on the chair)**_ "Ok, I think we need to move to my new plan and that is setting up in this underground base as our new Hide-Out."

 **ED:** "So you mean it's time to move in our new secret home, Eddy?"

 **EDDY:** "That is just what I just said right now, dummy. Alright ,listen up and huddle up, cause here's how we are going to change this place up, first…"

So Ed, Edd, and Eddy then huddle up to hear Eddy's plan of moving in _BASE CENTURION_ , but while they are having a planning session…

* * *

 _ **PEACH CREEK, JUNKYARD**_

The Kanker sisters right now are doing a once-in-a-while-scheme to try to atleast fully capture the Eds, but first they must find the required materials in the junkyard to build their ride, plus finding some useful junk to decorate their home trailer.

So like I said, Lee and May are busy searching through the pile among piles of scraps while Marie is leaning against a discarded wood fence and is kept busy with her X-phone.

 **MAY: "** Uh Lee, we have been searching for hours already, do will still need this much stuff to build it up?"

 **LEE:** "As much as we need, this new building of ours needs to withstand your boyfriend's strength and stupidity...no offence, May."

 **MAY:** "What about Eddward with the double-d and your boyfriend, huh?"

 **LEE:** "Oh, leave the short man to me, May. We just need something to confuse that geeky cutie."

Unfortunately, while Marie is busy, it doesn't mean that she is not isolated and deaf since she heard what Lee just said about her lover, so she then puts her X-phone back into her red short's pockets and began to walk to Lee with an angry expression.

 **MARIE:** "What did you said about my sweetheart, Lee?!" _**(Grabs Lee by the collar)**_ "You just said something seductive about him, didn't you?"

 **MAY:** "MARIE, EASY NOW!" _**(Tries to release Marie's grip to Lee)**_ "SHE MEANT IT AS A SOME SORT OF FIGURE OF SPEECH, SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT, MARIE!"

 **LEE:** "May here is actually right, Marie." _**(Looks into Marie's frustrated eyes)**_ "You are one lucky bitch actually."

 **MARIE:** "What...do you mean that I'm lucky, Lee?" _**(Begins to unease her grip)**_ "Is it because I just happen to have a relationship with the most organized and well-mannered nerd in peach creek, huh, is that it?"

 **LEE:** "Well..." _**(Shrugs her shoulders)**_ "That kinda answered that question, so yes, I mean I am looking at a possible middle sister who is so good at kicking someone's ass while she is dating a ' _gentleman geek'_ in public, so yeah, you are lucky."

And with that said, she lets go of Lee with a stern expression on her face and walked away from the two, back the same way into their trailer, while Lee goes back into salvaging some pile of junk, May however just looked at her rebellious sister with worry.

 **MAY:** "Is she gonna be ok, Lee?"

 **LEE:** "Nah, knowing her attitude then she will get over it soon, now come back here and help me find the other materials for our 'ride'."

So May and Lee continues to find some building materials for their secret 'ride', meanwhile Marie was walking into the forest's path to the trailer park, so she brought out her X-phone and began to see any missed messages from her secret talker, but there was no luck as it was still zero, so she put it back into her short's pockets and continued walking down the path.

 **MARIE: _'_** _ **So…I am a lucky bitch after all, huh, somehow we feel quite too opposite to have a close relationship…no, I will show them all, I will show them that we can be a great couple, they will see.'**_

While Marie is thinking inside of her head, she heard a sound that sounds like metal locks unlocking and a metal door creaking open.

 **MARIE:** _**'** **What was that?'**_

So Marie quickly hide behind a rock and peek around to see three familiar silhouettes in the distance, one is tall, one is short, one is somewhere between the two's height, plus thanks to her instinct training by her mentor at the cage fighting, she can slightly almost hear the trio's conversation.

* * *

 _ **BASE CENTURION, SECRET HATCH, OUTSIDE**_

So after hearing Eddy's plan to move in and make this underground base their secret hide-out, the Eds then went back to the ladder that leads to the secret hatch and went outside to see the familiar peach creek northern forests.

 **EDDY:** "Alright boys, you know what to do, we pick only half of our stuff at our homes and move them here, then we take the briefcase in here so no one would steal it or do something bad with it, and we will organize everything tomorrow, got it?"

 **EDD:** "Sounds good to me, so with that plan in motion, we can spend most of our time at home than inside our secret hide-out, but remember this Eddy, we will only use the _centurion_ for emergency scenarios, and the cause of that will be everyone becoming suspicious and when they find it out, then our friends and our parents will not forgive us for a long time or worse like the government might intervene."

 **EDDY:** "Yeah, yeah, only the briefcase and that thing is number one priority, got it, Ed?"

 **ED:** _ **(Gave a thumbs up)**_ "Crystal."

 **EDD:** "But what about the guns, Eddy, you and Ed know very well that those objects are very hazardous, lethal, and dangerous to handle, who knows if one of us might get severely get hurt because of that accident?"

 **EDDY:** "That is why we left them down there, plus you don't mind me bringing this baby with me, do you, double-d?"

Then Eddy lifts his vest to reveal Vertex's pistol, just without the silencer.

 **EDD:** "Fine, just one only, Eddy, but you make sure you keep it in a very safe place, alright."

 **EDDY:** "What are you, my mother; of course I am going to put it in a very safe and quiet place inside my crib."

Before they could move on, Ed raised his hand for a question that suddenly sparked in his mind, which surprisingly have started to become functional again.

 **EDD:** "Yes Ed, is there something you wanna say, hmm?"

 **ED:** "What about those cameras, we just saw them viewing every known part of Peach Creek itself, what if we...or the others...accidentally found one of those cameras out here?"

 **EDDY:** "The simple answer to that is really simple, Ed." _**(Puts his arm around his shoulders)**_ "We cover it with whatever we can find and make them even more harder to look at or find it, and with that, no will ever suspect a thing."

 **EDD:** "Or just let me handle the cameras area of coverage, gentlemen."

So Ed returned with his goofy smile, and the three of them walked down the path that leads straight back to the cul-de-sac, plus I forgot to mention that its windy day and the tree's leaves and branches are rustling about and about.

* * *

 **BACK TO MARIE, WHO IS STILL EAVESDROPPING**

Sadly, despite her instinct training, the nature sounds of winds crashing against the trees prove to be quite challenging to hear what the three were talking about, so she watches them walked away and into the distance until they are nowhere to be seen, so Marie leaned against the rock she used for hiding and began the recap what she just heard right now.

 **MARIE:** _**'Ok, first of all...**_ _ **Fuck the winds, man...okay, from what I just heard from those three strangers is...something about secret hide-out or something, and what do they mean they need to choose half of their stuff at home and bring them here to this...what the hell is a centurion, is that the name of their hide-out, what do they mean a briefcase, the short one said something about that being their...number one priority...I'm guessing it's full of cash or something else, wait a minute, what about them saying guns...Oh my GOD, they have guns inside their secret hide-out, this is bad, really fucking bad...wait a second, that middle heighten guy said it's too dangerous to use them...then the short guy said something him carrying his 'baby' around and promised to keep it in a...safe...place...you know what, FUCK THE WINDS, BECAUSE OF THAT, I NEVER GET TO CLEARLY HEAR WHAT THEIR NAMES ARE IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE, MOTHER FUCKER!'**_

While Marie is busy rambling around inside her head, she heard someone coming in front of her and stands up immediately, then she saw two familiar people, it was her irritating to look at close siblings, just Lee and May, and she could see clearly well that Lee and May are pulling and pushing a cart full of what used to be old car parts and discarded small furniture's and they stacked up like into a tower.

 **LEE:** "Hey blue hair, thought you might have walked home by now, already."

 **MARIE:** "Oh, just you two again, I was gonna walk home until I just heard a group people in the distance over there." _**(Points to the last known area)**_ "I'm just gonna spill the whole story back at the trailer." _**(Sees the cart)**_ "Those are the junk you have been looking for, Lee?"

So Lee accidentally let's go of the cart and walked to Marie, Leaving poor young May to try and stop the cart from going back by pushing against it from behind.

 **LEE:** "Yep, this is all of it for now, and it's enough to build our ride that can catch up against Eddy's van, so will you kindly tell us about it while we walk back home?"

 **MARIE:** "Then how about we start helping May back there." _**(Points to the cart)**_ "We know damn well that she can't handle extremely heavy objects. _**(Runs to the cart)**_

 **LEE:** _ **(Drops her shoulders)**_ "Fine, but the story better be worth listening by the time we arrive home, Marie."

So Lee and Marie and May started to move their cart all the way to the trailer park, by the time it was night when they have arrived to their destination, May was dead tired and decides to lean against the cart and fell to sleep, while Lee opened the door and looked at Marie, who is looking at the sleeping May.

 **LEE:** "Oh Marie, will you please bring the sleeping beauty inside while we wait for her 'knight in stinking armor'?"

 **MARIE:** "Lazy ass." _**(Walked to the sleeping May)**_

 **LEE:** "Hey, you are the tough one anyway." _ **(Goes inside their trailer house)**_ "Now pick her up, I'm gonna make us some lunch!"

So Marie ignored Lee's tone as she picked up the exhausted May and slung her over her shoulder like what your average firemen does everyday, then they entered their trailer house, which actually doesn't changed much after all these years and it still looked the same, then she walk upstairs and into their single bedroom, then she gently drop the sleeping May into bed, causing her to snuggle and completely fallen asleep, but before she could leave the bedroom, Marie herself looked at her sleeping sister.

 **MARIE:** _**'**_ _ **May herself may act like a complete idiot, but she is our perfect little idiot, even though she is surprisingly a talented builder, and considering the fact that she is hanging out with the biggest moron among the Eds, then no harm no regrets for her.'**_

And with that, Marie closed the door silently, avoiding waking up their youngest sister, and then as she went downstairs into their small living room, she then saw Lee lying on the sofa and is watching T.V, plus the plate of eggs and hot dogs placed on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

 **LEE:** "See, it wasn't that hard, isn't it?"

But unfortunately, Marie responded with a middle finger to her, and then she throws herself a seat in the sofa, then she picked up a fork and stabbed a hotdog from the plate and proceeds to eat it.

 **LEE:** "So...wanna start about what you just heard a while ago, you said you're gonna spill it when we get home, Marie."

 **MARIE:** "Fine, but no funny fucking remarks or sarcasm..."

And with that said, she began to recap about what she tried to head from the three unknown figures back in the forest moments ago.

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE CUL-DE-SAC**_

It was still midnight, so as Ed, Edd, and Eddy made there way into their suburban home, they were interrupted by a sound of some leaves being brushed by something.

 _ ***Leaves rustling***_

 **EDDY:** "What was that?"

Then they all turn around and looked for the source of the sound, but with no luck, all they see is an empty cul-de-sac with everyone inside their homes.

 **EDD:** "Strange...nobody is here, but with only us outside, it would probably be just the cats straying around."

 **EDDY:** "Yeah, you are probably right, double-d. Let's just go home, so we can arrange the rest tomorrow...I swear this town gets creepier every single passing night."

And with that said, Edd and Eddy went to their respective houses, all except for Ed, who is still in the middle of the dead-end street, and looking around for anything suspicious.

 **ED: '** _ **My guts tell me that they are around here somewhere, but I just don't know where they are.'**_

So Ed decides to let it go and went back to his house, but what they all didn't saw is an unknown person that is hiding in one of the bushes in the distance.

* * *

 _ **SOME RANDOM BUSH IN THE STREET**_

The camouflaged person then rotate a knob in his headphones that has a microphone attached to it's side, he continued to rotate it until he heard a phone vibrating in his pocket, so he removes his headphones and brought out his ringing phone, then he answered it.

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "Who is it, can't you see I'm in a middle of an important operation right now."

Then a deep toned voice came from the other side of his phone.

 **THE VOICE:** "I am aware of that, now what is the current report of the surveillance?"

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "The three suspects have left with equipments used for hiking; they weren't back after 3 hours when they came back with no signs of their hiking bags, in my opinion, I think they made camp somewhere in the northern part of the forest and decided to leave the bags for some stupid reasons."

 **THE VOICE:** "Opinions are not necessary for this operation, I want a full pledged honest as soon as possible, remain hidden at all costs, if they spot you, then this entire mission will be for nothing, and the cops will have us interrupting our tails for the rest of time, do you understand that, Jinx?"

 **JINX: "** Yes, boss...loud and clear."

 **THE VOICE:** "Good, very good...now get to it immediately."

And with that said, the phone went silent, thus leaving Jinx to resume his reconnaissance duty.

* * *

 _ **EDDY'S HOUSE/BEDROOM**_

As Eddy was relaxing on his bed, his mind began to create and manifest some new ideas and possibilities for their new secret hide-out, but the second thing that was stuck to his mind is the leftovers of the armory, and he knows that those are real guns and one shot could mean instant death or critical injuries, and yet...he can't helped that fact that the entire stack is their property now.

 **EDDY: _'_** _ **I better think of a way to keep those weapons away from the others, but sockhead is kinda right, those things can only be used in emergencies only...but not my baby.'**_

Eddy looks at the hidden box underneath his mini fridge.

 **EDDY:** _ **I won it fair and square from that stalker guy last night...I think?**_

And with that said, he turned of the light and fell to sleep without any problems at all."

* * *

 _ **EDD'S HOUSE/BEDROOM**_

Before Edd could even go to sleep, he was browsing his computer through the internet to search any possible information and facts about Base Centurion, but the sad truth is that there are no any signs of evidence and proof about the hidden surveillance base itself, but he could try to hack into the CIA's database for any leads about it, but the problem is...

 **EDD:** _ **'**_ _ **If I hack into the Central Intelligence Agencies fortified network, then the entire neighborhood could get in serious trouble, including Ed, Eddy, everyone else, and especially me.'**_

Not wanting to risk his location's security to the CIA, he closed his computer and grabbed a documentary book from his shelf and read it as he began to fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **ED's HOUSE/BASEMENT**_

While the others are now sleeping for tomorrow, Ed however is currently sitting on the edge of his bed and he was thinking something in his head, something that was bothering him, until he remembered the briefcase in the storage room.

 **ED:** _**'**_ _ **That secret agent briefcase could be useful; I better get it quickly before morning.'**_

And with that said, he went to clothes closet and picked out a black hoodie, black pants, and dark grey running shoes, then he goes to his basement low window and squeezed through it without any problems, then he began to run through the cul-de-sac and into the forest.

* * *

 _ **SAME RANDOM BUSH IN THE STREET**_

While Jinx is still hiding inside his bush by using his binoculars and his mini-radar that picks up any sort of sounds from any distance, his radar's monitor began to beep quickly, even though the sound it's making is silent for the human ear.

 **JINX: "** Great, who could be running in the middle of the fucking night?" _**(Look through his binoculars)**_ "Probably some cats fighting each other or-"

And there he saw Ed in his black clothing running in the middle of the cul-de-sac by himself, then he makes his way to the northern forest.

 **JINX:** "Oh ho-ho-ho, just where do you think you are going now, piggy?"

Then jinx quickly puts his binoculars and his mini-radar into a big sack and turned off the monitor, and then he puts on his gas-mask and readies his tranquilizing gun as he dashed out of the bush and quickly follows the black hooded person just a few seconds ago.

* * *

 _ **PEACH CREEK NORTH FOREST, MIDNIGHT**_

So Ed quickly runs up the path where they found the secret hatch, he ran, skip, and jump over branches and small puddles of water, and while he was running like the wind, he didn't realize that his foot had hit something metallic again and landed on his face again.

 **ED:** "Oops, almost missed it." _**(Gets up)**_ "Better get it and dash back to the cul-de-sac as soon as possible."

Then he grabbed the wheel handle and turned it clockwise and lifted it up to reveal the hole again, but this time it has a faint light at the end of the ladder.

 **ED:** "Hmm, besides the briefcase, how about the other stuff we just found...might as well follow double-d's advice or else i might be in big trouble."

So he climbed down the ladder and closed the hatch on his way down, and unlike the last time they entered the base, it was really bright throughout every corridor, then he quickly ran to the hidden base's cafeteria and jump over the counter again and into the kitchen's storage room, and there he found the black briefcase still on top of the boxes, so he picked it up and went out of the cafeteria, but he suddenly stopped at the 3-way corridor…again.

 **ED: _'_** _ **Just by seeing those camera monitors at the command room, it's giving me the urge to check one of the camera's for any danger…'**_

Before Ed could shilly-shally inside his head, he decided to check the command room for a quick surveillance, and while he makes his way to the command room, he saw the armory door locked up, so he thought Eddy might have locked it before they leave, then he saw another hallway that they all missed it, but that hallway leads to the research room or some sorts, and then in front of him is the big doors to the command room.

 **ED:** _**'** **Oh yeah, I forgot about the card scanner, well, we might as well check the research room and cells tomorrow.'**_

Without any luck, he went back to the ladder and climbed up, and by the time he opened the hatch and climbs out of the hole, he then heard a twig snap somewhere in the forest line, so he closed the hatch quickly and locked it in place, and while he was running back to the cul-de-sac, he heard a gun clicking beside him.

 **ED:** _**'**_ _ **Damn it, I knew something is wrong around here!'**_

So Ed turns his head slowly with vigilance, he then saw a adult male wearing a gas mask on his face, blue long-sleeved uniform with a bulletproof vest on his chest, black pants with black knee pads, black shoes, and in his hand is a silver tranquilizer gun.

 **ED:** Hello...my name is-

 **JINX:** "Save it bucko." _**(Sees the briefcase in Ed's hands)**_ "Where did you get that case, kid?"

 **ED:** "Does it matter to you?" _**(Backs away slowly)**_ "Where the hell did you come from?"

 **JINX:** "Let's just say I am just doing something not right, like for example, undercover work on your entire neighborhood."

 **ED: "** Undercover?" _**(Puts the briefcase behind his back)**_ "Spying for whom, exactly?"

 **JINX:** "Sorry kid, gonna keep everything silent." _**(Aims the Tranquilizer at Ed's head)**_ "Now...about that briefcase you are holding right now."

 **ED:** "...How about a game of...TAG!"

Suddenly, Ed swings the briefcase at Jinx's gun with full force, causing Jinx to fire a 9mm dart into a random tree, then Ed swings the briefcase back to Jinx's head, making his entire head wobbly and causing him to crawl to the ground with pain, and then Ed brought the briefcase down to Jinx's head, but he was suddenly slide kicked by Jinx, causing Ed to fall to the ground.

 **JINX:** "Ok...now you are pissing me off, kid."

But just as Jinx was aiming for Ed, his head is still shaking from the impact, and when he shot out a dart to Ed, Ed then quickly blocked the incoming dart with his briefcase, then he swings the briefcase into Jinx's face, causing him to get head trauma again.

 **JINX:** _**'**_ _ **Fuck this, to hell with doing everything silently!'**_

As Jinx is filled with anger, he puts his tranquilizer gun into his holster and charged at Ed like an angry bull, then he successfully tackled Ed, causing him to drop his briefcase, and both of them began to roll down a wooded area while exchanging punches to each others face, like Ed is giving Jinx's gas mask some heavy punches and a cracked eye shield, while Jinx is giving Ed's face some bruises and a black eye.

And by the time they stopped rolling, Jinx kick Ed off him and sending him into a tree, then Jinx quickly took out his tranquilizing gun and aim for Ed, but he was nowhere to be found, so begins walking off to a random location.

While for Ed, he quickly took cover behind a tree seconds ago and peeks around the corner and he saw Jinx patrolling the area with his gun drawn in front of him, so he holds his breath and waits for the opportunity, then he saw a pile of rocks besides his feet, so he picks one up and began to choose where to fling the stray small rock.

 **JINX:** "Show yourself fool, you think you are all tough after beating me up real good..." _**(Looks around a random tree and found nothing)**_ "We just want to know where the hell did you hide the formula for our alcohol-free drinks, and if you give it to us, then we promise nobody will die, except all of you will get lots and lots of broken bones in the end."

Then Ed throws the small rock with all his muscle and hits a tree in the distance.

 **JINX:** _**(Hears the sound)**_ "Come out kid, I will make sure you won't see the next day after all of this." _**(Walks to the source of the sound)**_ "Or...how about you join us and-"

Then Ed silently sneaks behind the unsuspecting enemy, wraps his arm around neck with the strength of a python, making Jinx drop his tranquilizing gun and struggling to fight back, but it is no use since Ed has the abnormal strength, but before Ed could strangle the man to death, he then toss him against a big rock, causing Jinx to be unconscious.

Sitting against a tree from minor exhaustion, Ed couldn't believe this is the second time he had to fight against someone, and then he saw the silver tranquilizing gun on the ground, so he picked it up and puts it inside his hoodie, knowing it might be useful in the future, now he looks at the unconscious body of Jinx.

 **ED: _'_** _ **That was quite a rumble to be honest, but what am I gonna do with this guy?'**_

Then he remembered the cell blocks area in the secret base, knowing where to put him temporarily, he picks up the body with ease and proceeds to climb up the steep slope where they rolled down, and by the he arrives at the dirt path, he then saw the dropped briefcase on the ground, so he puts it beside a tree to come back for it later.

* * *

 _ **BASE CENTURION**_

After opening the hatch, he climbs down the ladder while carrying the body on his shoulder, and then when he reached the 3-way corridor, he proceeds to the right corridor for the cell blocks, and then when he saw the two same paths leading to the cell blocks and the supply room and the power room, he choose to go forward to the cell blocks and the supply room.

Now he encountered two sets of hallways leading to left, which is the cell blocks, or the right hallway, which leads to the supply room, but with the unconscious intruder on his shoulder, the cell blocks is the goal.

After walking for a good few miles, ahead of him is a big staircase which leads down and at the bottom of the stairs are a set of huge steel hydraulic doors, but unlike some doors in _Base Centurion,_ it has a lever switch to its side instead of a card scanner.

So after Ed walked down the big staircase, he immediately pulled the lever switch to its side, causing the huge hydraulic doors to hiss and open widely revealing...

 **ED:** _**'...That's a lot of jail cells.'**_

True to what Ed has seen in front of him, in front of his eyes is like something you would expect for a mega prison system except a bit smaller than that.

The Base's cell blocks has a total of 10 floors which each contains 20 jail cells, and a lot of stairs and mini elevators, and Ed is only at the upper tenth floor for now.

So making it quick, he went to nearest jail cell in place and saw that all of the jail cells has the exact interior designs, which includes comfy bed, a sink and a toilet complete with a mirror, exhaust ventilation fan in the corners for oxygen, and that's pretty much it.

Ed also saw that all of the jail cells have lever switches which makes it easier and riskier during prison riot, but easy to operate nonetheless.

So again, Ed went to the nearest cell, flip the switch up thus causing the jail cell door to slide open, and then he gently puts the unconscious Jinx on the prison bed.

 **ED: _'Now with him in here, maybe i can talk to double-d and Eddy about this tomorrow?_**

But before he could leave this place, he remembered that one of them left some water bottles here before leaving, so he run back to the command room, grabbed one of the water bottles and then ran back to the cell blocks just to put the water bottle beside the still unconscious Jinx.

 **ED: _'Now that's all done, it's time i pack everything up and went back to the briefcase...i better fix the black eye before tomorrow.'_**

Now with all that done in time, Ed climb back outside and sees that the secret agent briefcase is still there untouched, so he then grabbed it and ran back home before anyone else have spotted him.

* * *

 _ **ED'S HOUSE**_

By going through his basement window and throwing the briefcase underneath his bed, Ed then quickly went to their kitchen to grab some ice packs to ease his black eye.

But not before he heard someone behind him...

 **?:** "Ed, what are you doing to that ice pack? No, here's a better question, what happen to your eye?"

 **ED:** "...I can explain it with monkeys!"

* * *

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

 **I have finally finished the second chapter.**

 **I might be able to start the third chapter anytime soon, but right now, i will plan about it.**

 **Here's a random stats about how old are the characters, in case you're wondering:**

 **ED=24**

 **EDDWARD or EDD=23**

 **EDDY=23**

 **KEVIN=24**

 **NAZZ=24**

 **ROLF=27**

 **JOHNNY=22**

 **SARAH=17**

 **JIMMY=17**

 **LEE=25**

 **MARIE=23**

 **MAY=20**

 **That's all for now, see you around.**


End file.
